


Kidnapped?

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Clark is heading home for the holidays and makes a swing by Lexcorp to make sure Lex isn't up to anything. But Lexcorp is all quiet, in fact Lex isn't there. Turns out Lex isn't anywhere. Clark wouldn't be concerned...err worried, err suspicious if it wasn't for the fact that Mercy and Hope can't find him either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexmas.livejournal.com 2016-2017](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clexmas.livejournal.com+2016-2017).



> This is an Alternant Universe, so if things don’t match the show-that’s why. Also, I went w/ only a five year difference between Lex & Clark.

** Prolog **

_December 19 th_

Lex was twenty-Six and already a Scrooge when it came to Christmas as of late. Last year he held a great Christmas Gala and invited everyone on the “Whose-Who” list and then didn’t bother to show up himself. He spent the time in his penthouse apartment watching the event on his close circuit Television screen, manipulating events in the background. Cheap drinks served to high brow individuals under false names, dog food pate (he made sure the servers knew to avoid it) and other pranks to entertain himself. Best of all, few had even a clue they were the butt of his joke and he raised several million dollars for some local charity. But this year, Lex couldn’t even muster up the energy to do anything. So Lex decided he wasn’t going to stay in town and had his driver take him to the manor in Smallville. He gave Mercy and Hope the week off, so after the driver dropped him at the castle; he dismissed him as well, for Lex didn’t want any company at present.

It was close to a week until Christmas and Lex had also sent the caretakers of the place away as well, so he was free to walk around the grounds however he liked. He chose an expensive pair of jeans and a long sleeved cashmere sweater and his regular dress shoes, a light coat as the snow was making itself scarce for a change. Lex found a medium sized pine branch and picked it up, twirling it in his hands, and then he smirked for he had an idea. He headed back inside and found two thin boards and the tool box. After a bit he had the two boards nailed together in an x shape, and with a long nail in the center attached the branch, like a tree stand. He placed it on the window seat in his former study, and then located one red glass Christmas ball and hung it on the highest extension. It bent over not able to hold the weight and Lex laughed. “Charlie Brown’s got nothing on me,” he chuckled and moved to the hall and grabbed his scarf and returned and wrapped it around the base, much like he saw in the cartoon-sadly it didn’t magically change, but that was alright, Lex wasn’t expecting it. Lex moved to get himself a drink and sat on the corner of his desk staring at it, lost in thought.

 

** Chapter One **

_December 21st_

December twenty-first and Clark was excited about the upcoming holidays. He’d been so busy between school, work and Superman duties that he barely had a moment to breathe much less relax and get some holiday shopping done. Thankfully he had only a limited list this year, as Lana was touring Europe on some modeling gig, Chloe was in California working for the LA Times, and Pete, well he was still MIA in Clark’s life not being able to handle the whole “alien” news and moved to Boston. But that was okay, Clark had his mother and Father and of course his baby sister, Christine who was old enough to notice the type of present she got and not just enthuse over the packaging like before. It helped that he was Superman as he could go anywhere in the world and get amazing items for a fraction of the cost since he could import it himself.

Clark had everything packed, clothes, books for that last bit of homework he had to finish and of course the gifts. Thankfully being a clerk at the Daily Planet meant he had the holiday off, since holiday pay went to more senior employees and top reporters first then down the line as it were. Clark didn’t mind, he was glad for the time off to spend with his family, but he knew there was just one thing he had to do before he departed; he had to check on LexCorp and make sure Lex wasn’t up to any of his tricks again. Lois had a fit last year when she heard rumors that the goose liver pate served at the Christmas Gala last year had actually been dog food. Thankfully for Lex Luthor she couldn’t prove it, but the rumor along with others and the fact Lex didn’t attend made Clark suspicious that they were all probably true. It was probably one of the least illicit things Luthor had done to date.

Once Clark was ready, he quickly changed into the suit and dashed out to make a quick stop before returning, getting his bag and heading home. When he was in range, the building looked festive, always professionally decorated for the season for Lex wouldn’t have it any other way, but it looked dark, no one was working? This caused Clark to be suspicious already, for though Lex could appear a generous boss and give time off to his workers, he kept the business running practically twenty-four seven. He moved in closer and used his x-ray vision and sure enough the offices were empty. He moved to the top floor where Lex’s office was and was annoyed that here of all places he couldn’t get a peek for Lex learned early to cover his walls with lead and a special lead film over the windows, so he listened in as best he could.

“Anything?” a woman, from the sound probably Hope, one of Lex’s deadly bodyguards.

“Nothing,” another woman replied, Mercy by the sound of it, and her tone gave Clark some concern for she sounded worried.

“Look, Super-creep is here,” Hope said, and Clark knew he’d been spotted.

“Good,” Mercy growled and Clark was not surprised to see one of the windows open with her standing there pointing what appeared to be a regular gun at him. Of course Clark knew better, for this was Mercy who worked for Lex. “Where is he?” she demanded.

“Where is who?” Clark asked, for though he had a feeling, he didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“Don’t play with me, freak! Where is the Boss?” Mercy demanded again.

“And don’t play any games, or someone is going to have a really bad holiday,” Hope interjected, a long rifle pointing downward to the street at the innocent folks passing bye.

“I’m not playing games; I came here to make sure Lex wasn’t up to anything, why are you asking me where he is? Isn’t knowing your job?” he replied, wondering which gun was more dangerous, the one which could take him and make him fall on someone or the one that could hurt someone or perhaps either would cause him to fall on a stranger passing below.

After a long few heartbeats, Mercy lowered her gun. “He really doesn’t know,” she said with concern and a bit of disbelief.

“Isn’t possible, Lex couldn’t have just disappeared…could he?” Hope asked, moving her own weapon back inside.

“When was the last time anyone saw him?” Clark asked, for it wasn’t the first time Lex had been taken, but usually Mercy and or Hope had a clue and either led him to Lex or beat him there for the rescue. The fact they didn’t know where Lex was, well it was rather disconcerting.

“The driver dropped him in front of the manor in Smallville two days ago. He gave everyone a week off for the holiday, including us. But my gut said something was off, so I tried to call him yesterday, got sent to voice mail. Lex never called me back.”

“You know anything, Flyboy, that’s bad to start with, but Lex knows we worry and would have sent a text or something,” Hope added.

“You think he’s still there?” Clark asked, for that was a possibility. “I mean, it’s not unheard of for the cell tower to go down this time of year.”

“We’re not stupid,” Hope growled. “Of course we checked!”

“And?” Clark encouraged, for if they were worried, he probably should be too. He was of course, but…it didn’t matter. He needed to listen.

“No sign of breaking or entering, no sign of a struggle, just one broken glass that held scotch on the floor by the window seat…” Mercy began.

“There was a pine branch nailed to some wood, with a single glass Christmas ball and his scarf wrapped around it, that was weird,” Hope interjected.

“Weird, yes, a clue, I don’t think so,” Mercy replied. She then looked at Clark. “None of his cars are missing and he didn’t call for a driver. Also, his bags were still there packed, like I said, no sign of any wrong doing or forced entry. No one has heard from him or saw him.”

“Could he have taken off?” Clark asked, not knowing what to think.

“Didn’t you hear the woman, none of his cars were missing, how could he just take off…fly?” Hope snarled.

“Look, its Christmas, Lex is good to his employees and even if you are his number one enemy, he’s good to you too,” Mercy said.

“Me?” Clark questioned. “How is he good to me?”

“You haven’t noticed how he doesn’t do anything ‘Superman’ worthy during the holidays?” Hope asked her opinion of Clark clear in her disgusted tone.

Clark had to admit, he had noticed, but didn’t think it had anything to do with him, just Lex being…Lex. “Any ransom demands?”

“If there had, we’d have something,” Mercy sneered. “He’s missing and who ever has him, is either very good in covering their tracks or…”

“Or what?” Clark asked, his concern going up a notch.

“Or we don’t know,” Hope added, her own dark eyes showing her fear as well.

“Look, I’ll make you a deal,” Mercy said. “You help us look for him and we’ll owe you one.”

“Owe me one?” Clark replied, for that was rather open ended.

“Yeah, owe you one,” Mercy clarified.

Clark thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. It wouldn’t do to let anything happen to Lex, for he knew Mercy and Hope would burn the city down if they had to in order to find him. Plus, well, it was Lex and that was all Clark was willing to admit. “I’ll head out to Smallville and see if I can find anything, meet me there as soon as you can,” he stated, then took off. Upon entering his apartment, he moved to his phone and called his mother.

“Kent Farms, can I help you?” his mother said upon answering the phone.

“Hey mom,” Clark greeted.

“Honey, how good to hear from you. I thought you’d be on your way by now?”

“I was about to, Mom. But something came up. I’ll be in Smallville as Superman for a bit, but didn’t want you to think badly if I don’t stop at the house just yet.”

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Lex Luthor is missing and believe me when I say, ignoring it is not a good thing for anyone.”

“Did he get kidnapped again?” Martha inquired.

Clark couldn’t help but chuckle a tiny bit. “The fact you ask that is telling, mom. But I don’t know. He’s been missing for one to two days. Last time anyone saw him was the driver who dropped him off at the castle.”

“Do you think the driver might be lying?”

“Mercy and Hope are not ones to mess with and I have no doubt they checked the driver’s story.” Clark explained.

“Aren’t they the girls Lex has with him all the time nowadays?”

“Yes Mom, they’re his bodyguards and believe me, they are tougher than most meteor-mutants and beyond loyal to Lex.”

“Coming from you, that says something,” Martha replied, a touch awed.

“I’ve fought them and if it weren’t for Lex…” Clark’s voice drops off as he realizes something.

“Clark?”

“Sorry, I just realized that every time the ladies got the drop on me and had me in a pinch, Lex always called them off.”

“Meaning what, dear?”

“Meaning, if Lex truly wanted me dead as he’s been screaming to the newspapers, I’d be dead by now,” Clark said with a shiver down his spine at the thought.

“They’re that dangerous?” Martha asked with a great concern of her own.

“Yeah, Mom, they are and dummy me, never realized it until now just how often Lex has called them off.”

“What do you think that means?”

“I…I don’t know, but perhaps after I find Lex, I should ask him.”

“Perhaps that’s a good idea. Just please, be careful. Also, drop your stuff off in the Loft, Chrissy is too young to be in there and your father never goes up. This way you don’t have to make extra trips out this way. ”

“I’ll do that, thanks. Tell Dad hi and give Chrissy a kiss for me,” he said with a loving smile and hung up. After a long moment to let his revelation settle, he gathered his things and was off to Smallville then Luthor Castle.

It didn’t take long for Clark to drop his things off in the Loft per his mother’s suggestion, and then head to the Castle itself. He was only a bit surprised that Hope and Mercy had beat him, but knowing them, they broke more traffic laws than Clark was comfortable thinking about. He landed near the front door.

“About time,” Hope growled.

“I was waiting for you,” he replied and walked inside and to the side so the ladies could show him around, for it wouldn’t do for him to appear too familiar with the place. “Show me everything,” he instructed.

Mercy showed him the study and the place flooded Clark with memories of times he and Lex would hang out, laugh and enjoy each other’s company. Clark couldn’t help but wonder when things went so wrong. He spotted the tree and smiled, recalling when he had Lex watch “ _A Charlie Brown’s Christmas_ ” for the very first time. He had made a bet with himself that Lex would like Lucy the best, but surprisingly he fell for Snoopy like just about everyone else; he did mention he appreciated Lucy’s entrepreneur skills though. Clark used all his senses, all having improved over the years. Mercy was right; there was no sign of a struggle, at least not in here. By the spray pattern of the broken glass, it was thrown, and Clark knew Lex had a habit of doing just that. Especially if he was seriously upset.

“The glass was thrown and if I recall correctly, he does that when upset, yes?” he asked the ladies.

“Yeah,” Mercy acknowledged. “It’s Christmas, not his most favorite time of year, so that’s not unusual.”

No, Clark could barely remember the last time Lex was excited about Christmas; that was three years ago when his mom was able to convince his dad to invite Lex for the holiday. It took Clark a lot of effort to convince him to not only come, but not to bring a single piece of formal clothing; jeans and T-shirts and good boots all the way.

“What are you smiling about?” Hope demanded.

“Oh, the…tree…it’s from a children’s film I’ve seen,” Clark partly lied. It was from a film, but not the reason Clark was smiling. He forced the smile off his face and got serious. “Anything on the security footage?” for he knew Lex well.

Mercy gave him a critical gaze, as if she was surprised he was aware of Lex’s measures and behavior to such a degree. “It was cut off forty-two minutes after he sat on his desk staring at that monstrosity.”

“Hmm,” Clark said, for that indicated that Lex most likely turned it off himself, but there was a small chance someone else could have done it. “I’m going to look around,” he said and moved down the hall using his senses again, but didn’t spot anything that caught his attention. Sadly the heat was barely on so any heat signatures from Lex were long gone, though there was a hint of his cologne still in the air. It was stronger by the security room, and the stairs, so Clark followed it up.

Lex’s bedroom was very much the same the last time he briefly saw it; sterile. Sure there were some purple blankets and curtains around his bed, but little else to show who it belonged to. There in the corner was Lex’s luggage and a quick scan showed it was still full of suites and other clothing. Even Lex’s brief case and Laptop was there, which really disturbed Clark for that Laptop was like Lex’s kid at times. Moving further into the room, he opened the closet and spotted a few items of clothing on hangers and below was another testimony to Lex’s obsession for shoes. After looking at them for a moment, Clark tilted his head, for one set seemed a bit out of place, as if put back in a hurry…not like Lex usually. Clark scanned the area and found two things odd: First, in the center of shoe boxes one was completely empty, again not like Lex. The box indicated it held expensive hiking boots, which for Lex was also odd. The second was a section of the closet to his right near the wall was blank; in that it was covered in lead, which means Lex has hidden something there. On the hook by that segment of the wall was the purple scarf Clark’s mother made for him and a bare hook next to it. Clark was touched that Lex still held on to it after all the fallout between them over the years.

Hearing a noise, Clark turned to see Hope and Mercy were entering the bedroom. “Do you know all of Lex’s hiding spots?” he asked.

“Probably not, why?” Mercy asked.

“Means that you couldn’t tell if he took something from one of them or not,” Clark replied, not seeing a point to mention the hidden location since he couldn’t be sure it would matter or not. Plus, Clark knew how Lex loved his secrets and if it wasn’t hurting anyone…why ruin it.

“Do you know why he had hiking boots?” Clark asked.

“To go hiking?” Hope replied a bit flippantly.

“Seriously?” Clark replied, brow arched not liking the attitude at the moment. “Lex Luthor is known for many things, hiking is not one of them. From a report I read, he hates leaving empty shoe boxes around, if this is correct, then why would he have one that supposedly held hiking boots in his collection.”

“You seem to know an awfully lot about the boss,” Hope growled.

“I’m sure the knowledge is mutual,” Clark replied, not going to even attempt to explain this point to them.

“I doubt it,” Mercy said with confidence and faith her boss knew more. Sadly Clark had a feeling she was right. “But on this matter, you have a point. I didn’t know it,” she added, a bit of self-crimination about missing a possible clue in her tone.

“X-ray vision,” Clark simply said. His gut said there were probably more clues, so took one more look around. On the vanity he spotted a partially used brown eyeliner pencil lying as if forgotten. Clark moved up to the desk and noticed it probably rolled from something as there was no obvious place for it. Increasing his vision upon the pencil, he noticed only one set of fingerprints…Lex’s. This was becoming very odd indeed. “Lex doesn’t wear make-up…does he?”

Hope laughed darkly. “Mr. Know-it-all, doesn’t know this one?” she mocked. “Of course not, not since he created LexCorp.”

“Then why does he have a used brown eyeliner with only his fingerprints here?”

“What are you implying?” Mercy snarled for she was protective of her boss’ reputation as well as his person.

“Nothing, just pointing out the oddities, that’s all. Seeing if you knew anything that might lead us to where he might be.”

Mercy’s eyes narrowed even further, unhappy that another possible clue may have been missed. “He hasn’t used eyeliner since his partying days and it was Kohl black.”

Clark nodded, and scratched his head in confusion. Nothing else seemed out of place. “I guess we keep looking,” he said and headed out, once more following his nose. Though the vents filtered Lex’s cologne, Clark could tell where it originated to a fair degree and eliminated most areas of the castle that Lex had not visited. Once more he was back downstairs and heading to the kitchen area. There was another closet and Clark scanned it, it held the staff’s coats and items since the front held Lex’s, so Clark ignored it. The kitchen was untouched. “The garage?” he said, letting the ladies lead him there.

Inside of the garage Clark was a bit surprised, for before there were a dozen cars here at one time, now only five: BMW, Mercedes, Cadillac and only two…two sports cars Clark only knew from car magazines. Seemed Lex had made a lot of changes over the years. He moved over to the obvious board that held the keys for each vehicle. He spotted five sets of keys. “You sure he didn’t have another car?”

“I know,” Mercy snapped, this time confident she didn’t miss this.

Clark once more scanned the area and found another door that lead to another section of the garage. There in the center was an old grease stain, as if someone at some time had worked on a vehicle, but the others were worked on here. It made Clark curious so he moved over and into the room. “Did he keep anything in here?” he asked.

“Damn it to hell,” snarled Mercy. “I didn’t think he would touch that damned truck!”

“Truck?” Clark asked, for Lex never owned a truck…did he?

“He never explained, just said the truck wasn’t his and he was holding onto it until the kid came to his senses,” Hope explained.

Truck? Oh…truck. “Was it…red and white?” he asked, not wanting to make assumptions; something he had done a lot over the years and was trying hard to break. He found such things caused a great deal of problems for him and others.

“Yeah, how did you know that if you didn’t know he had it?” Mercy asked, looking very on edge.

“Er…paint chips,” he lied, for he could always suggest he could see it, but he couldn’t, Lex had taken excellent care of it, it seemed. Lex had kept his truck, the one his father made him give back five years ago…amazing. It also meant something else. “I don’t think Lex was kidnapped.”

“Then where is he?” Mercy asked, concern filled her voice and expression.

“I don’t know, but I’ll find him, now that I know what I’m looking for. He probably has the license plate information around here somewhere…”

“Yeah,” Hope said and moved to a desk in the smaller garage and pulled out a folder and inside was all the maintenance records for the truck. “Here you go,” she said holding out a form that had a copy of the information. “We’ll run it with some of our contacts see if we can get a hit. Any way we can contact you?”

“Yeah, finally got a cellphone,” he smirked at them. It was true, in todays age, Clark needed one so why not a separate one for superman? He provided Mercy and Hope his number and headed outside; he would take to the sky and see if he could fine one red and white striped truck in the state of Kansas…oh boy!

** Chapter Two **

_December 19th_

Lex sat on his desk his mind running in a million directions, most around two thoughts: Hating Christmas and wanting a repeat of the one Christmas that he’ll always remember. He took a sip of his drink, barely tasting it. He gave himself a soft snort as a thought entered his head. “What do you want for Christmas, Lex Luthor?” he chuckled at himself, then froze and his smirk fell from his face as an answer formed. He then threw his glass hard at the wall, “Not to be Lex Luthor!”

With a determination, Lex stormed out of the study then headed to the security office to cut the video before he headed up the stares to his room, slamming the door closed. He hurried over toward his closet and to the small table that sat in the corner between his closet and outer wall. It appeared to be a normal table to all appearances, but it held a secret; push the correct gold accented notches in the right order (and had his finger prints) it activated that secret. The little table suddenly hitched to the wall and lifted off the rug, where impressions of where it stood remained. Then the gears in the wall behind it activated and the wall pushed forward, revealing a metallic case, a backpack, and what appeared to be a large purple tool box but in plastic. Lex took all three out and placed them on the bed. He then went to his closet and kicked his shoes into their holder and searched until he found the shoe box he was looking for. Inside was a pair of hiking shoes he’d seen Clark and his friends had worn in the winter; but of a higher quality and price. After replacing the box, he went to the chair before the vanity and placed them on. Then he went to the bed and opened the metallic brief case; inside was several pocket organizers, each one labeled with various Identities. He grabbed out a wallet that was labeled Alexander L. Joseph. He opened it and nodded his satisfaction at his choice. He exchanged it with the one he was currently carrying, less the cash inside, and then closed the case and placed it back in the wall tray that awaited open. He then opened the backpack, inside was a ton of cash wrapped in separate plastic bags, each marked with an amount on the outside. Lex took one pack marked ten thousand, and placed it on the bed, and like the case, closed the bag and placed it back in the tray as well.

Lex then took the purple plastic took box to the vanity, where he turned on the mirror lights and opened the box. Inside was various hair pieces and spirit glue. There were also other forms of makeup should it be needed. Lex found a short light auburn colored hair piece and placed it to the side. He then took out the spirit glue, a larger bottle then normally sold, and a brown eye liner pencil. He also took out a small comb and then placed the makeup kit on the floor next to him. He then combed the hair piece and then placed it on his head. After shifting it around to where he was satisfied with it, he took the eye liner and carefully placed small marks so he would be able to get it back on in the right place. Once it was done, he placed it down on the vanity, and didn’t notice it roll away. Lex then used the spirit glue, which millions of actors’ world wide used to keep such items in place upon his bald head. He had done this before so knew how much he would need. He made a mental note to be sure to pack the glue remover in case he couldn’t get back in without being noticed.

Upon finishing, Lex gathered quickly the items he saw out and placed them back into the kit, grabbing the glue removal bottle, before placing the kit back into the tray and closing it. He then closed up his bedroom, grabbing the money and the bottle. He hurried down the steps and headed to the closet by the kitchen, needing a regular winter coat. He was glad to find the one he had purchased a few years ago still there. The coat was a tan suede with a sheep’s wool lining. There were gloves and a matching scarf still stuffed in the pocket from that time also. He had worn it once, the night he went to see Clark at the Talon only to see him and Lana sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. Lex shook his head, not wanting to recall that memory, it had already been a bad year with his father and all his machinations and Lex knew he’d been fooling himself to think he could claim one more holiday out of their fraying friendship.

Lex debated for a moment to forgo this particular coat, but it was the only one he had that would pass for normal; something Alex Joseph would wear. He took the coat and placed it on, putting the money in the hidden inside pocket; Lex always loved his secret pockets, and the bottle in the right outside pocket after removing the tan scarf and placed it around his neck. Closing the closet door he headed to the garage. He moved to the board of keys, and stopped. The cars in here wouldn’t be something his cover would drive much less own, and Lex was stumped for a long moment. He then had an idea. “Why the hell not, it’s not like he’s ever going to use it,” Lex grumbled, and headed to the side garage he had built to hold the outcast vehicle. The truck was in good condition, as he paid his mechanic a small fortune to make sure all his cars (even this truck) was well cared for and always had a full tank. Lex moved and got the key and then opened the garage. He got into the truck and pulled it out, having to get out and close it, for this side addition didn’t have an automatic garage opener/closer.

It didn’t take Lex long to get on the road, and headed to HWY 70 heading West. His impulsive plan was to go to Colorado and get lost in one of the more…local sky resorts. Nothing fancy, for he didn’t want to risk anyone recognizing him, but enough people he could get lost in and perhaps feel what it was like to not be Lex Luthor. It was a bit discouraging that the snow decided it was going to make its appearance, but this truck was built for the Kansas weather and had a perfectly functioning heater/ AC unit. Lex turned on the heat and the radio on low as he drove. After a few hours however, the radio went off as Lex had to focus more intently on the road as the snow fell more harshly; it was really coming down now and Lex debated turning around, but his stubbornness won out and he continued onward.

Lex was unsure how many hours had pasted off hand, but one thing was for sure, he’d some how maneuvered off of HWY 70 onto some smaller road, and the snow was falling heaver than ever; it was clear…Lex was lost and this truck had many featured, but a guidance system wasn’t one of them. Lex realized he should have probably have turned around, but it was too late now. He pulled to the side, and pulled out his cell phone, only to notice it was out of power; he’d forgotten to charge the damn thing. “Great!” Lex snarled and tossed it into the seat next to him. His only option left was to hopefully find a town with a hotel. Hell, even a motel would do right now. He slowly pulled out onto the road once more; wipers going full tilt and he crawled along. It didn’t help there was little to no light, as where ever he was, there were no street lamps, so definitely not a main road. After a long half hour of finding nothing, Lex thought he spotted a light and he hoped it belonged to a town, so in his anxiousness, sped up a bit…it was a mistake as out of nowhere a buck crossed paths with him and Lex swerved to miss it; he barely saw the tree he would hit.

*********

As Lex started to come around he heard voices; young voices.

“He going to be okay?” a very young girl asked.

“Probably,” a boy replied. “Not much else we can do.”

“Hell, who cares, he’s got like a million dollars in his wallet!” another boy shouted, sounding younger than the first boy.

“Idiot, you can’t even count,” an older sounding girl snapped, and then Lex felt a warm damp cloth on his forehead and it was then that he felt the sting; he obviously had cut himself…but how? //Oh, yeah, hit a tree.// Lex recalled.

“Put the money back, we aren’t thieves,” the older boy chided. “I asked you for his wallet not go through it.”

“I don’t see why we can’t keep it, we’re keeping him, aren’t we?” the younger boy replied.

“Give it here,” the older boy snarled and by the sound had snatched it from the younger one. “Says, Alexander L. Joseph, Smallville, Kansas. Not much else in here…give it back,” the boy demanded.

“Awe, come on, we need it. We can then get a turkey?” the boy said hopefully.

“Our Ma and Pa didn’t raise no thieves, now give it back Ryan. We make our own way,” the older boy chided.

“Eric, do you think God sent him here?” the older girl asked.

“I don’t know, Sara, but Ma and Pa always said do right by others and they will do right by you,” Eric replied.

“I think he’s coming around, he moved,” the young girl said loudly with excitement.

“Sissy, hush,” Sara replied, trying to keep her own voice down.

Lex knew this was his cue and slowly opened his eyes and closed them again, for the light hurt his eyes and the room started to swim.

“Mr. Joseph,” Sara called out softly. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Lex replied just as softly. “Where…where am I?”

“On our sofa,” Sissy replied sweetly.

Lex couldn’t help but smile, but was short lived as his head hurt. “No, where am I, as I had gotten lost, though I do recall avoiding a deer only to hit the tree that jumped out in front of me instead.”

Sissy, Sara and perhaps Ryan giggled at his joke, but Eric, he believed remained silent for a moment before speaking up. “You’re at the base of Mt. Sunflower. Closest big town is Sharon Springs a good fifteen, twenty minutes away by car in good weather. Sadly, your truck is totaled, Mister and the weather something fierce.”

Lex kept his eyes closed, reaching up for the warm cloth and used it to cover them, easing the pain; he was sure he had a concussion. “Mt. Sunflower? Is that in Kansas or Colorado?” for he didn’t recall it off hand.

“Kansa, just barely,” Eric said.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Lex then asked, for he was sure he would need help and his cell was dead and he bet his father’s pension that Mercy and Hope were already looking for him.

“We’s don’t gots one,” Sissy said as she moved closer and placed a small hand on his arm. “You don’t look too good, you okay?”

“Bad headache, sweetie. I hit my head pretty hard,” Lex replied, knowing from personal experience that kids hated being lied too and could usually tell.

“We don’t even got any aspirin,” Ryan complained.

“Hush,” Sara scolded. “Mr. Joseph, I can make you a tea our Ma used to make. It don’t taste so good, but it always works.”

“You’re most kind,” Lex replied, trying once more to see, but the light hurt and once more he closed his eyes. “Um, do you mind turning the lights down, it hurts my eyes,” he asked.

“Sure,” Eric said. “Ryan.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the boy grumbled, but soon Lex could sense the lights lower.

Slowly he opened his eyes, even the little light that was coming from Hurricane lamps not electricity, hurt; but was tolerable. It was then that Lex was able to take in the fact he was in a small cabin, a large fire roaring behind an old metal gate, keeping the place warm. He then spotted the three kids present. Eric was possibly around ten to twelve, with sandy dark hair, dark brown eyes to match. He was muscular for his age, probably a result of hours of labor in his young life. The other boy Ryan was a miniature version of his brother probably around seven or eight, but he had fairer skin and a few freckles on his cheeks. Sissy was perhaps five or six, with strawberry blond hair, amber eyes and probably took after their mother. She had a sweet disposition that shined out from her and Lex smiled warmly in reaction to it. “I guess I should thank you for helping me. How did you find me in this weather?”

“Max,” Sissy said while pointing to the far corner where a big shaggy mutt laid resting.

“We couldn’t leave ya, as it was kinda our fault,” Eric replied, moving a wooden chair closer and took a seat. “I was hunting and Max spotted that buck and gave chase. Well, the rest you know as you were there. I had my sleigh for the buck, but best used to bringing you here…sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Lex dismissed, for it was an accident. “You didn’t do it on purpose and in a bit I’ll be okay.”

“Here,” Sara said, a larger version of Sissy, but her hair was darker like her brothers, and perhaps a year or two younger than Eric. She then handed Lex a fine porcelain tea cup that had a tiny chip out of the rim, on the other side.

“Thank you,” he said and took the warm cup and sipped the green substance inside and grimaced. “Whoa,” he said for it tasted awful.

“Almost better to keep the pain,” Ryan interjected only to get a soft swipe from Sara to the back of his head.

“It works, that’s what counts,” Sara defended. “Ma made it for us and Pa all the time.”

Lex felt anything was better than nothing, plus he was their guest at the moment. “When will your Mother and Father be back?” he asked, for there were only the two areas; a kitchen and the living area where they were now. There was a door that was probably a bedroom, but not much else that he could see. This room was separated by a blanket that gave privacy to one corner. He turned back to the kids to notice their expressions and knew then that something was wrong…very wrong. “Are they sick?” he asked.

“No, they’re in heaven,” Sara replied softly, moving to a smaller upholstered chair and took a seat, looking very sad.

“Wait, you’re all alone?” he asked surprised, for this wasn’t the old days, there were systems in place to help kids, he was sure of it.

“Look, Mister,” Eric said attempting to sound intimidating, not quite making it. “We make our own way. It’s the way our Ma and Pa did it and it’s the way we’ll do it. If you want to thank us for helping, then don’t say nothing.”

“Why? I mean, there is foster care where you’d have a good home…” Lex started but was interrupted.

“Not together, there ain’t!” Eric snapped. “They were going to split us up, we’re all the family we’s have and ain’t no one going to break us up, got it?” he snarled at Lex.

Lex held up his hands in an ‘ _I’m unarmed’_ motion. “Easy, Eric, I’m not trying to tear your family apart. I just want to understand why all of you are out here alone.”

“Ma and Pa were from back East and came out here for something new, but they found this land here and decided here was were they would stay. They made their own way back there and they did the same here,” Sara explained.

//That explains the accents,// Lex thought as they didn’t sound from around here off hand. “So, you plan on what? Hiding out here?”

“Sure why not,” Eric said casually.

“I miss school,” Ryan whined.

“You’ll miss breathing if you don’t shut it,” Eric growled.

“Eric,” Sara chided. “Sorry about that, been awhile since we had any company.”

“You staying for Christmas?” Sissy asked suddenly.

“Oh, um…” Lex started to shake his head, but Eric jumped in again.

“Might have too if the weather holds like this. They also probably closed the road already, so best to stay put.”

“What about food?” Ryan whined, moving to sit on the floor by the dog. “You were supposed to bring back food not a person.”

“Ryan, please don’t start,” Sara softly scolded, trying to sound grown up. Lex felt these kids were trying to survive on their own and the two oldest imitating their parents to keep order.

“Can’t do nothing about it tonight. Too much snow blowing. I’ll see in the morning and if I can I’ll see what me and Max can find. We’re not going to starve, we filled the root cellar.” Eric then turned to Lex. “Any good at hunting?”

Lex frowned and slowly shook his head no. “Never been, but I do know how to use a gun and various riffles and other armaments.”

“If you ain’t hunting why learn to use a gun?” Ryan asked.

Lex gave a simple smile. “To defend myself.”

“Someone trying to hurt you, Mister?” Sissy asked.

“No, but a long time ago there was, but the Sherriff got them, so all is well,” Lex replied.

“Good, don’t need any more trouble,” Eric replied and got up and moved to the kitchen and pulled down the shotgun from over the kitchen cabinet and began to clean it…properly Lex noted.

“You know, since you’re all being so kind to me, I could help out with purchasing some groceries or something to make up for me being here?” Lex offered, knowing the cash was still in his wallet and the amount still hidden in his jacket, he still wore.

Ryan sat up straighter. “Yeah, perhaps we can have a turkey for Christmas?”

“That’s kind of your Mr. Joseph, but there’s no way to get to town in this weather…” Sara began.

“We don’t go to town no more,” Sissy interjected.

“Sissy!” both Sara and Eric scolded.

“No one knows you’re here do they?” Lex said evenly. “In fact, your hiding from the law, aren’t you?”

“Look, Mister, we said how you can thank us,” Eric snapped from the kitchen.

Lex nodded in agreement, turning these kids over the law straight out was not a good idea, but he also couldn’t let them continue like this. “I get you don’t want to be split up, but what if I could arrange before hand someone to adopt all of you?” he asked.

Eric snorted with disbelief, Ryan semi-hopeful much like Sara but Sissy’s eye’s glowed. “Really?”

“Please don’t make promises you can’t keep, Mr. Joseph,” Sara asked softly.

“First, please call me Lex, short for Alexander and second, I don’t make promises I can’t keep. Right now I’m not making any, for it’s not all about me. You want my silence and I understand why, but let’s be real. You and your brother are doing an amazing job taking care of your little brother and sister, but you can’t do it forever…”

“Why the hell not?” Eric growled, standing up, leaving the gun in pieces on the table.

“Well, for one, all of you deserve an education. Then there are friends you should have, not to mention as you and Sara grow up, you’ll want partners of your own…can’t do that in hiding. Plus, medical care,” Lex said making a few points in favor of them letting him help. “I mean the tea did help, but what if something really bad happens?”

“We’re careful,” Eric rebutted.

“But accidents happen, my being here is proof of that,” Lex countered.

“We don’t need no stinking charity,” Eric growled and went back to cleaning the gun.

“I’m not offering charity. I’m offering a chance to remain a family and more,” Lex said, looking at the other kids.

“What kind of Ma and Pa?” Sissy asked.

“I don’t know yet. Which is why I’m not making a promise, yet, but I will keep quiet in regard to the law…so long as I can continue to be sure you’re alright out here…deal?”

“So, you’re saying you’ll keep an eye on us, but won’t turn us over the Sherriff and if you find someone who’ll want us…”

“No one wants four kids, especially our age, Sara. You remember what that lady said; they can find homes for Ryan and Sissy, separately but not us…we’re too old.” Eric snapped, but Lex spotted the sheen in his dark eyes and the hurt. Lex understood rejection all too well.

“Well, that’s not totally true,” Lex replied. “I will keep my word, keep an eye on you, and will find someone not only willing but worthy of adopting four very crafty, cunning and skilled young people as you.

“How long?” Sara asked, taking Lex off guard.

“Excuse me?” Lex asked not following.

“How long will you do this?” Sara asked, showing she did have a realistic side after all.

“When does school start again?” Lex asked.

“January, 5th,” she said softly.

“Then if I can’t find anyone by January 5th…” Lex started.

“You’ll turn us over?” Ryan asked with concern.

“No, I was going to say, you four can come live with me until we find someone suitable.” Lex found himself saying, but it felt right, he wasn’t going to leave these kids alone and on their own.

“Mr. Joseph?” Sara gasped.

“Lex, please. And this I do promise. Sound good?” he asked, looking at all four kids.

Ryan and Sara nodded, and Eric snorted, but then shrugged; it was the best Lex was going to get at the moment. But Sissy ran up to him and hugged him. “Thank you Mr. Lex,” she said and Lex found his heart grow three sizes this day…well felt like it and hugged the young girl back.

“It’ll be okay,” Lex vowed softly, truly believing it.

<b><u> **Chapter Three** </b></u>

_December 21st_

The blizzard lasted for two days and during that time, Lex got to know the kids better; perhaps not Eric, but he understood the boy very well. The young man had taken the role of father, protector and provider for the family. Lex had told the truth, he knew nothing about hunting, but he was damn good with a gun and so when Eric inquired if he would join him during the storm to hunt some food, Lex had gone. The boy was good, but didn’t know how to compensate for the wind; which is not something easily learned. After a few misses and some colorful but still family oriented expletives, Lex suggested Eric find their targets and let Lex use the gun. Even during the heavy snow, Eric was able to find a large buck, which he barely missed, having wounded it, and Lex had suggested they follow it. During their trek after several rabbits got a way, Lex had taken possession of the gun and followed Eric, for the boy was a natural in tracking, better than Max. Then the buck was in view, just barely, but Lex knew what he was doing and in one shot took it down; it was the first time he saw Eric smile toward him.

Lex helped Eric place the seriously heavy deer on the sled, and begin the trek back to the cabin, where he let Eric handle the rest by himself; Lex didn’t know a thing about skinning or butchering, but the older kids did. Lex was more then happy to keep an eye on the younger two then get a first hand view of how things were going to go for the deer in what was called the ‘muck hut’, by Ryan.

Lex found he kind of envied the kids, their parents had loved them, taught them the skills to survive and the importance of family. He felt it was unfair their parents were taken from them and his…father…was still kicking, be it permanently in another country, but still. That evening they ate well, for they had a root cellar filled with canned items and vegetables from the spring and summer carefully preserved. Lex learned how to play charades, and other family oriented board games he never had anyone to teach him; he loved it. By the time the snow stopped, Lex was beside himself with departing, but he knew without doubt, Mercy and Hope was probably combing the city to locate him. He was sure his cellphone charger was probably still in the truck, wherever that maybe and if he couldn’t get it started, he could then take it and his cell and make his way into town.

Lex and the smaller kids helped clean up after breakfast and then Lex moved to gather his coat.

“Where are you going?” Sissy asked.

“The snow has stopped and I need to find my truck, then I have to get to town. Once there I’ll begin my search. If you like I can stop by every few days to check on you?” Lex replied warmly.

“That won’t be needed,” Eric said from behind Lex, who turned and paled for the boy was holding the shot gun and it was pointed at him.

“Um…did I miss something?” he askes as calmly as he could.

“Eric!” Sara cried out, obviously not happy about this either.

“I can’t let you leave,” Eric replied firmly. “You’re either telling the sheriff or lead him back to us.”

“I did give you my word,” Lex replied, not sure how best to handle this situation, for it wasn’t a matter of money as the kids avoided any place where they could spend it.

“I can’t risk it,” Eric said, his dark eyes almost pleading he would understand, but determined.

“So, what do you suggest?” Sara snapped in anger. “We keep him prisoner? Where?”

“Root cellar,” Eric replied calmly as if he thought this through.

“He’ll freeze to death!” Sara gasped.

“Don’t hurt, Mr. Lex,” Sissy said, running between them and hugging Lex tightly around the waist and crying.

“It’s okay,” Lex soothed, moving slowly and knelt to hug the girl, then slowly pulled her off of him. “He doesn’t want to hurt me, he’s just…concerned about all of you,” he explained.

“Eric,” Ryan said softly. “Please, please don’t hurt him,” he said tears falling down his cheek, fear evident in his young eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t let you leave,” Eric said firmly. “So, you either stay put where we can keep an eye on you or it’s the root cellar.”

Sara walked up to Lex carefully and placed a small hand on his arm. “Mr. Lex, could you please consider staying a few more days? Until my foolish brother gets it in his head he can’t control people like this…please?”

Lex nodded, he didn’t have too much of a choice. Also, he could see it from both sides and found he admired Eric for wanting to do what was needed to protect his family. “Of course, not like anyone will miss me,” he mumbled, and rubbed Sissy’s back soothingly. “But if I’m staying, I insist you teach me how to do more than just dishes,” he quipped and got a light chuckle and smile from all but Eric.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Eric asked, having never lowered the shot gun.

“Because I give my word,” Lex replied, “and you may not know me well, yet, but I don’t give it easily as it may seem and I always keep it.”

“Eric, please,” Sara pleaded, a bit exasperated as well.

“Alright. But if you try anything or runaway, I’ll hunt you down and shoot you like a buck, get me?”

Lex nodded. “I get you,” he replied and slowly placed his coat back on the hook where the others were. “So, um…what now?”

“A tree,” Sissy said softly, her face still streaked with tear tracks, but had stopped crying.

“Tree?” Lex asked, unsure what that meant.

“Yeah, it’s December 21st, and we need a tree for Christmas,” Ryan said, having cleaned his face up and was focused on the new subjected.

“Oh, a Christmas tree. Um…where do you get one around here?” he asked.

“From the woods, silly,” Sara laughed; she laughed at him a lot it seemed, for Lex didn’t know a lot about living off the land.

Eric who had lowered the gun, even shifted so it was no longer connected so it wouldn’t accidently go off, shook his head. “You me, and Ryan will go find one. The girls will get the decorations out. When we get back, we set it up and those who want decorate it.”

“We all decorate it,” Sara said firmly, eyeing Eric.

Eric sighed. “Fine, we ‘all’ decorate it.”

Lex wasn’t happy about being held hostage as it were, but he liked the idea of going to find and decorate a tree with the kids. “Sounds like fun,” he beamed and moved to gather his jacket. This time when Sissy ran up to him, it was with a hat, gloves and scarf set that probably belonged to their father. “Oh, I’m okay.”

“Uhah,” Sissy said, shaking her head that she wouldn’t accept that. “Ma said we’s need to keep our men folk from them selves, it’s cold, you need these.”

“Better take them, she’s more stubborn than a mule, Pa used to say,” Ryan interjected, placing his own set on.

Lex took the hat and placed it over his head, the hair remaining in place due to the high quality of spirit glue he used and the lower temperatures, then the scarf and finally the gloves. “Better?”

Sissy beamed at him. “Yes. I wants a big tree.”

“Can’t be too big, it won’t fit,” Lex smiled. “But we’ll see what we can do, okay?”

After a few more minutes of them gathering axes, the sled and a satchel with a thermos of hot tea inside it for them, the three headed out, Eric in the lead as usual.

******

It took about three hours to find, chop down and drag the almost seven foot pine tree back to the cabin. By the time all three entered via the back, all of them were red faced and tired; but smiling from ear to ear as if the whole thing with the gun never happened. “Sissy, I think you’ll like this one,” Lex panted out as he came in pulling the sled behind him.

“Oh!” Sissy gasped with delight as she saw their prize. “We’s found the stand!” she shouted, jumping with delight.

“Let them get in and warmed up,” Sara chided, but she too seemed to be excited at their catch.

It took a bit, but after a while the three guys had the tree situated in its stand in a corner, just waiting to be decorated. Lex moved to one of the armchairs and plopped into it. “That is the first time I’ve ever done something like this,” he beamed, though he was tired.

“You never had a Christmas tree?” Sissy asked, looking upset.

“Oh, I’ve had trees, but we bought them, we never had to go and find one and chop it down and bring it back. This seems…” he smiled warmly at the kids. “Better,” he finished, not really sure how to explain how it felt overall. Even with Clark they didn’t go tree hunting, they went into town and purchased one; though they did set it up much like this one. If Lex had a tree, it was always taken care by the staff or professionals until his mother passed, then…if there was one, it was at the boarding school or he arranged for one himself…not quite the same.

“I like this one,” Sissy beamed, and moved to sit on Lex’s lap. “I’m going to call her…um…Lilly!”

“It’s a tree! You don’t name trees,” Ryan snipped, going to get more warm water for some tea as there wasn’t much around to drink but tea.

Lex was surprised and stared at Sissy and felt something inside him melt. “I…I like that,” he said, trying to keep his choked voice from breaking.

“It’s a pretty name,” Sara said in passing, moving to the box that had been retrieved from someplace filled with handmade decorations.

“Yes, yes it is,” Lex nodded in agreement. “It…it was my mother’s name.”

“Really?” Sissy asked, surprised.

“Yes, well Lillian, but she liked to go by Lilly and lilies were her favorite flower,” Lex explained.

“You said was…she in heaven too?” Eric asked from the kitchen table, sipping some tea and thankfully had placed the shot gun away for now.

“Yes,” Lex replied, unconsciously hugging Sissy to him. “She passed away when I was about thirteen, about a year after my baby brother d…ah, went to heaven too.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lex. Ma said God had need of those who go before they are old,” Sara said warmly, moving up and giving Lex a hug too. Before Lex knew it he had Ryan on his lap as well and Eric came up and placed a welcoming hand on his shoulder; much like Mr. Kent did one or two times over the years.

After a long moment, Lex pulled himself together. “So, how about some lunch, then we decorate that monster,” he teased warmly.

“Can I put on the star?” Sissy asked with great excitement.

“No, it’s my turn, you did it last year!” Ryan shouted.

“Nauh, Sara did it last year!” Sissy insisted.

“How about we figure that out once we get to that point,” Lex suggested, but the two ignored him, going back and forth over who would be the one to place on the star. Lex turned to see Sara laughing as she went into the kitchen and Eric shaking his head; it was then that he realized that the boy acted a lot like Mr. Kent; thankfully not as closed minded, but there were still some mannerisms there and it made Lex feel a bit strange; as if home sick.

“Okay, if I recall correctly we put on the tinsel first, right?” Lex asked, knowing he was incorrect and signaling to Eric, to let the younger ones reply.

“Lights,” both Sissy and Ryan replied as one.

“Oh, really? Well, then you two best show me how it’s done,” Lex replied, doing his best to keep a straight face.

“We’s not tall enough,” Ryan said, looking a bit shy.

“No worries, I’ll help,” Lex promised and soon, the three were engaged in getting the lights on, even though there was no electricity to run them…so he thought. Later that night after all was set up, both Ryan and Sissy placing the star on together, Eric brought in a small hand cranked generator and used it to power the lights. Lex knew he’d always remember this moment.

******

The next day Lex woke up early, the couch not the most comfortable place to sleep, but Lex really had slept in worse locations over the years. He spotted Sara working on what he believed would be a yellow jumper probably for Sissy. Eric was carving in the corner on what looked like a wooden dog, probably for Ryan. He slowly sat up and saw in the distant just to the side of the hidden corner where a bed was, both younger children sleeping. Lex was moved by how strong these kids were and though they had so little, they were richer than him in many ways. “So,” he said in a whisper. “What’s the plan for today?”

Sara beamed, “we finish our presents to the little ones, then help them with whatever they want to make, usually cards. I have some left over bread in the warmer if your hungry, Mr. Lex.”

Lex got up, wondering how long his cloths will last, since he didn’t have a change and the kid’s Pa was a bit too large in size for him to use. Lex moved to the kitchen and got himself a cup, poured in some hot water and pulled out a used tea bag; the kids knew how to conserve just about everything, it was rather novel. After he made his tea, he had some bread and homemade marmalade. “This is great,” he said, for the stuff was wonderful, almost as good as Mrs. Kent’s.

“Thank you, I learned to make it from Ma,” Sara replied, her focus on the dress.

“You ever thought about being anything else but a….homemaker?” he asked wondering if the kids had dreams before disaster struck.

“Just kid stuff,” Sara said softly.

Lex chuckled. “Hate to break it to you, but you are a kid,” he said easily.

“Not anymore, we’s got to take care of the others,” Eric replied, a bit apprehensive.

“And you’re both doing an amazing job, but that doesn’t change the fact, you’re both kids yourself. So, what did you dream of being?” Lex asked.

“Nothing,” Eric, mumbled.

“He wanted to be horse rancher,” Sara said with an easy laugh. “He loves horses.”

“I like horses too, but I don’t recall seeing any,” Lex said, looking at Eric who seemed to shrink into himself.

“They took them, along with the other animals after Ma and Pa died,” Eric replied softly.

Lex nodded. “Well, that’s a wonderful dream, horses are great. I love riding, though I don’t get to do it so much anymore.”

“That’s sad, I loved riding Sugarplum,” Sara said, her eyes distant as she recalled the memory.

“Nice name,” Lex replied. “So, what about you?”

“She wanted to be a nurse,” Eric said with a bit of a smirk.

“A nurse? A noble profession, but why not a doctor?” Lex inquired.

“She’s a girl!” Eric said, as if that explained everything.

“Nonsense,” Lex retorted. “Women can do whatever they put their minds to, just like men. I know many woman doctors and even a few male nurses,” he said toward both of them. “Gender is not something to stop you from achieving your dreams.”

“What about you, Mr. Lex. Are you doing what you dreamed of doing?” Sara asked, her face flushed with a warm smile at his words.

“Ah…no, but not because of my gender,” Lex replied. “I wanted to be a scientist, but my father wanted me to…go into…business,” he said, not wanting to give any information at the moment that he was Lex Luthor instead of Alexander L. Joseph. “So, I went into business,” he shrugged.

Sara put the dress away and sighed. “I better get breakfast ready.”

“Hey, you’ve shown me the basics, why don’t I get it ready and you finish that dress for Sissy,” Lex offered.

“Its women’s work,” Eric said rather gruffly.

“Ha,” Lex said and got up and started stuffing the old fashion iron oven with some logs. “You weren’t listening about what I said moments ago. Gender doesn’t determine what one can and can not do. Yes, there are women that are amazing homemakers, but men can do that just as well,” Lex replied while moving around the kitchen recalling what Sara had showed him and some things from his time with Mrs. Kent. “Some of the best cooks in the world are men and some of the best warriors in the world are women and I know two of them personally,” he added as he got down the jar of oats to make oatmeal.

Soon Lex had a small breakfast going, and Sara had finished the dress and wrapped it in cloth for Sissy. Eric placed the wooden dog away for Ryan and went out to gather more wood for the fireplace and stove, while the two younger kids got up and got dressed.

The morning passed rather quickly, Lex letting Sara get her way in cleaning up since he cooked to Sissy and Ryan’s amazement. Lex then was helping the two younger kids with their projects, per their request, so not to spoil Eric and Sara’s gifts. Sara had been right, they were cards from left over card stock and odds and ends the kids had gathered.

“What about you, Mr. Lex?” Sissy asked.

“What about me?” he replied, not following Sissy’s question.

“What do you want for Christmas?” She then asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m having a wonderful time sharing with all of you,” Lex replied truthfully.

“Bet you wish you were home right now,” Ryan said sadly.

“Actually, I don’t,” Lex replied. “For if I were at home, I’d be alone, and here I have all of you.”

“Really?” Ryan asked, looking Lex in the eye to see if he was lying or not.

“Really,” Lex nodded sincerely. “Hey, you know what might also be nice…pinecone ornaments. You both can make one for your brother and sister and then they can place them on the tree every year.”

“Pinecone orn…orn…” Ryan tried.

“Decorations,” Lex tried to simplify.

“How do we make those?” Sissy asked.

“Well, you already have a bunch of stuff, glue, string and things. All you need are some large pine cones in good condition.”

Sissy looked through her box of stuff. “I don’t have any.”

“Me either,” Ryan replied.

“Well, then it’s up to me to go find some,” Lex said as he got up and went to get his coat. “I’ll be back shortly,” he said, not forgetting the hat, scarf and gloves Sissy insisted he wore. He went out the back way grabbing a white metallic bowl, then recalling where the pine trees were and headed that way.

Sara had been busy in the kitchen preparing things for tonight and for the upcoming holiday, a bit frustrated that things were not going as well as her mother always was able to do. She had overheard the conversation and was beyond pleased that Lex was there to keep the younger kids out of her hair, as her Ma would say. She watched him leave; grabbing a bowl, probably to carry the pine cones in and then she went back to her business. She forgot about things in general, keeping an eye on the younger kids, while making sure nothing burned, she lost track of time, when Max and Eric came in, holding four skinned rabbits.

“Oh, that will be great for dinner tonight; you took care to keep the fur in good condition this time?” Sara asked.

“Yeah,” Eric replied, feeling tired by the look of him as he placed the gun up and then took a seat in the kitchen. He then looked into the living area and saw Sissy and Ryan, but not Lex. “Where is he?” Eric demanded jumping to his feet.

“He went to get us good pinecones,” Sissy said, exited at the prospect of the new project.

“How long has he been gone?” Eric then demanded.

“I don’t know, a bit,” Sara replied. She then saw Eric moving to get the gun and panicked. “No, Eric, no.”

“He’ll bring the law after us!” Eric snapped, only to be partly bowled over by Sissy and Ryan also pleading that he not go after Lex. The little group was pushing and pulling and Eric was losing his balance.

The back door opened and Lex walked in carrying a full bowl of nice sized pinecones, when suddenly a loud bang filled the air and everyone froze. Lex looked down and saw the bowl had fallen from his hands, pinecones everywhere, but what caught his attention was the red stain on his left side, starting to grow even bigger. “Oh, that can’t be good,” he said and then his knees buckled.

“NO!” several voices screamed almost the same moment Lex had noticed the red stain on his coat.

“You shot him!” Sara screamed and went to kneel next to Lex.

“I hate you,” Sissy cried, standing where she was, crying and afraid.

“He went to get pinecones,” Ryan screamed, also crying where he stood and afraid.

Eric let the shot gun fall the few inches to the counter and moved away, fear filling his young face. “I…I didn’t….mean to, I didn’t…I thought…” he was tearing up now too.

“What do we do?” Sara begged of Eric, anyone.

“Sup…per…man,” Lex panted.

** Chapter Four **

_December 21st_

It was late, and Clark had no leads to where Lex might have gone. He found a few trucks similar to the one he knew Lex was driving, but they didn’t match the license plate and the driver was definitely not Lex or had any connection to him. A message from his mother asked him to be home for dinner and it was about ten till, so Clark speeded home. In his loft fortress he changed into regular clothes, grabbed his bag and headed to the main house. He knocked, and then opened the door knowing he was expected. “I’m home,” he called out and was welcomed by a high pitched giggle and screech; Chrissy was happy that was for sure.

“Honey,” his mom said as she came out of the kitchen and hugged him. “Your father is washing up, so put your things in your room and get ready, dinner will be done shortly,” she beamed.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He smiled back and headed up to his old room. It was strange seeing so many of his old things along side a few of his newer things. He placed his suitcase down and his duffel on the twin bed and took a moment to simply remember. As his eyes roamed, he spotted a frame face down, near other picture frames of friends and family and he moved without thought to right it, only to come face to face of a picture of him and Lex. Clark felt a small smile cross his face as he recalled the day his mother took that picture. Lex had come to stay with them for a few days after his father tossed him aside for Lucas, and Lex seemed the happier for it. That day Lex worked hard, his father handing him one dirty chore after another and Lex never complained or backed down. Sure he messed a few things up, but Clark knew Lex had no experience as a farmer, but he learned quickly and by lunch he was sweaty, dirty and smiling ear-to-ear. That moment was captured forever by his mother, the two of them happy and carefree for that one moment in time.

Clark put the picture back, facing upward as proper, and recalled he had slammed it down a few years ago when he and Lex started their ‘Luthor vs Superman’ war. His mother’s voice broke his thought and he hurried to wash up and headed down for dinner. The kitchen had barely changed from the month he last was here. He moved and gave Chrissy a big hug, her squealing with joy, and then he placed her back into her booster seat and took his across from her. “Hey dad,” Clark said warmly as his father joined them.

“Clark, your mother said you’d be late. Something about work?” he asked, still careful of not using the word ‘superman’ in front of Chrissy since she was too little to keep secrets…yet.

“Did you resolve that issue?” his Mother asked, as she placed the food onto the table.

Clark sighed, “No. But at least we discovered he wasn’t kidnapped.”

“Who wasn’t kidnapped?” Jonathon asked, obviously not knowing the situation before hand.

Clark knew he had to explain things. “I was leaving to come home, but stopped to make sure…Lex wasn’t up to anything…”

“It’s dinnertime, son, do we need to discuss…him?” Jonathon asked, not looking too pleased.

“Only if you want to know what’s going on,” Clark replied, more than glad to skip it and enjoy the delicious food before him.

“Jonathon,” his mother said softly, and Clark knew he would be discussing it after all.

“Okay, what about him?” Jonathon asked after saying the family prayer, while digging into his meal.

“As I said, I went to check on things, but it turned out he was missing and even his…security didn’t know where he was,” Clark explained, careful to what words he used for though Chrissy was small, just four years of age, she was smart and could repeat things.

“So, you were able to find him?” Martha asked.

Clark shook his head and swallowed his food before speaking again. “No, but I was able to determine he wasn’t kidnapped, just taken off on his own. Seems he still has the truck,” Clark added.

“Truck?” Jonathon asked, not really listening or by his attitude caring.

“You know, dad, the truck. When we first met?” Clark nudged.

Jonathon stopped eating and thought for a moment, then scowled. “Why would he keep that? He has no use for it and it’s not like you were going to suddenly ask for it back.”

Clark gave a soft smile, “I don’t know, dad. But he still has it and has taken it for his excursion, to wherever. It’s kind of nice to know he’s taken care of it all this time, you know?”

“Whatever,” Jonathon replied, dismissing the whole thing.

“Well, if he wasn’t taken, then what seems to be the trouble?” Martha asked, wondering why Clark had been out so late if not needed.

“He’s still missing and if…his security can’t find him…that’s bad. When they call they only get voice mail and he’s not sent word that he’s okay, which is not like Lex at all,” Clark explained.

“He’s probably on some drunken binge again,” Jonathon snipped.

“Jonathon,” Martha chided, then patted Clark’s hand.

“Who Lex?” Chrissy asked.

“No one,” Jonathon replied, dismissing the entire thing.

“He was a friend of your brother,” Martha explained, glaring at her husband.

This seemed to be enough for the young girl who went back to making a mountain of mash potatoes, guarded by lima beans, and attacked by tiny bite size pieces of chicken before landing into her mouth.

“You know he’s still got the scarf you made him all those years ago,” Clark said, wanting to change the subject somewhat.

“Really?” Martha asked, looking pleased.

“So, Clark how is school?” Jonathon asked, obviously wanting to change the subject altogether.

“Good,” Clark replied and let his father change the flow of conversation, but in the back of his mind, Clark was still worried about his former friend.

******

Clark had gone back out after dinner, but still had no luck as Lex could be anywhere and it’s not like he had any clues to go by. When eleven O’clock at night hit, he headed home to find Chrissy long in bed, and his father too. His mother was still up, sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a hot mug of hot cocoa. “Like some?” she asked.

“Love some,” he stated, already having changed into his regular cloths before entering the house. Clark watched his mother get up to make his drink. “You’re up rather late?”

“I had a feeling you might want to talk,” she replied as she went about fixing the mug the way she knew her son liked.

“I’m worried,” Clark admitted.

“Because Lex hasn’t checked in with anyone?” Martha asked as she set the mug before her son.

“Yes and well, I can’t help but get the feeling I’m missing something,” Clark added, taking a sip and enjoying the flavor.

“Like what?” Martha asked, having her ‘I’m listening’ expression on, which Clark always welcomed.

“Well, the revelation that Lex always keeps Mercy and Hope in check and him still having the truck and your scarf. I also found at the castle he had found a large pine branch and nailed it to two boards for a stand and placed a red Christmas ball on it, even wrapping a scarf around its base, like the film we watched that one Christmas.”

“I’m getting the impression, that things have a deeper meaning for Lex than he tends to let on,” Martha replied while sipping her own drink.

“Yeah,” Clark nods, not really sure what she means. “There was a time I could simply listen and know where Lex was…” Clark suddenly said. He then stopped sipping his drink and paused, almost looking ashamed. “I can’t do that anymore.”

“This bothers you?”

“I feel that, somehow I’ve let him down…again,” Clark replied, putting his mug back on the table. “It seems all this time he’s been holding on, while I’ve been letting go…am I wrong?” he asked, suddenly feeling younger than his twenty-one years.

“Oh, Clark. Things between you and Lex have always been complicated,” Martha replied, reaching over and taking Clark’s hand into hers.

“Yeah, between our fathers hating each other, secrets, lies and other things, it’s amazing we ever became friends to start with,” Clark said with a soft huff of laughter. “For awhile I really believed it was something special and would last…” he looked down, feeling regretful.

“No relationship can last if it’s built on lies and lack of trust,” Martha said, giving her son a knowing look. “I know we contributed to its fall, with our fear of him discovering the truth about you, and yes, your father’s deep resentment of all things Luthor didn’t help either.”

“This may sound strange, but I kind of miss him too,” Clark said, his eyes still on the mug before him. He then looked up and his eyes were glistening as he gave her a small smile. “He never treated me like a child, but like an equal. He tried to share his world while at the same time trying to protect me from it and the one thing he wanted from me, I couldn’t give him and it cost us both everything.”

“Trust,” Martha said softly.

“Trust,” Clark replied, as his mother had it right. “I trusted Pete and looked what happened there?” he said as an example. “Not to mention, dad would have had a cow.”

Martha chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure. And as for Pete, I don’t know, your truth isn’t for everyone, Clark. As for Lex, there was a time I would have supported you telling him, but then with all the things he and his father got up to…”

“Yeah,” Clark nodded. “Hey, did I mention that Lex has sent his father packing…permanently ?”

Martha chuckled, “Yes, you did. Seems you are rather pleased by that.”

“Oh, yes. Lionel was the bane of Lex’s existence and mine for a long time. I’m glad he’s gone from his life.”

“True, but kind of leaves a big hole, especially around the holidays.”

Clark nods again, his smile fading. “Yeah, probably why he holds onto the only good memories he’s probably ever enjoyed these past few years…the ‘dog food gala’ aside.”

“Dog food? Do I even want to know?” Martha asked, a smile curling upon her lips.

Clark then went on to explain what Lois had heard about the Christmas gala last year, that Lex did not attend and all the other rumors, having both him and his mother laughing. But soon it was after midnight and both headed to bed. Clark barely slept, his mind recalling memory after memory of the good times he had spent with one Lex Luthor.

*********

_December 22nd_

Clark had slept in, having not slept well that night. He woke up to the smell of breakfast and after cleaning up and getting dressed he headed downstairs. He checked both phones, no messages for Clark or Superman (though few had the latter number). Clark then helped his father as best he could and as fast as he could, for he had to get back out there and at least try and find Lex before Mercy and Hope did something stupid; wouldn’t be the first time.

As soon as Clark was back in the suit and in the air, he began to wonder why Lex would take his…er…the truck and not one of his cars. //Where would Lex go that he needed a truck?// he pondered, not able to fathom the reason. He barely could fathom Lex even behind the vehicle, much less now after all the extreme measures Lex had taken to polish his public appearance. Clark wasn’t a fool, he knew Lex still held political aspirations and had for some time; his father being the one to put a stop to most of them. Clark then wondered if Lionel had anything to do with this strange event, so dashed down to Argentina, where Lionel was banished only to find the older man going about his business, doing something shady, but no hint about Lex or even concern. Lionel wasn’t making any plans on his return, so it made Clark think that perhaps, Lionel was not involved in this event.

Glad he hadn’t made himself known; Clark headed back to Kansas and started looking again. Sadly he had to stop his search for there were a few avalanches in Colorado, which he was able to redirect so no one was seriously hurt, but it took a great deal of time, plus there were a few rescues he had to perform. It was getting later in the day when his ‘work’ phone vibrated. Clark hovered and answered, “Yes?”

“Superman?” Mercy’s voice came through.

“Speaking. Did you find anything?” he asked.

“Yes, one of our contacts got a hit on the truck. Seems it was found earlier this afternoon wrapped around a tree on some no-named side road, about twenty miles from Sharon’s Springs. We’re heading that way, but know you can get there faster…no one was found in the truck and no one new has come into town since the road was closed due to the storm, that means he’s probably hurt and been out there lost for…too long.” Mercy said, her voice almost breaking at the end.

Clark knew if it were anyone else that had been lost out there in that weather they were probably dead, but Lex…Lex was smart and he had the strangest luck and Clark just had to believe he still had it. “I’m on my way. I’ll let you know what I find,” he said and hung up before speeding as fast as he could to Sharon Springs.

Clark was there in a matter of minutes and spotted where a Sherriff’s car and a tow truck were located around the remains of the red and white striped truck; it was rather totaled as if Lex hit it head on. He landed to the surprise of the others.

“Superman?” the Sherriff asked. “What can I do for you?”

“Have you found the driver of that truck?” Clark asked some hope in him still burning brightly.

“Afraid not,” the big gruff man said, bundled for the weather. “If the driver got out, there is no telling which way they went, for by the looks of things, this truck was out here for a few days. The storm hit hard around here and this road gets closed often. We just opened it this morning for road crew and they found the truck.”

“Any houses nearby?” Clark asked.

“Nope, that’s why we close the road off, no reason to deal with it in bad weather if no one needs it,” the Sherriff explained.

Clark nodded, but he couldn’t believe that Lex was dead somewhere, he just couldn’t. This was not how Alexander J. Luthor was going out, he just couldn’t accept this. “I’ll look around, see what I can find.”

“Unless they were some super survivor type, I hate to say, but they’ll probably dead,” the Sherriff said, looking a bit sad at the prospect.

Clark was about to lift off when he heard it…a gun shot! Without further thought he flew up and into the direction as fast as he could. He spotted a lone cabin, only tiny wisps of smoke coming from it. From the voices inside, something was wrong and someone was hurt. He landed in the back and gaped at what he saw. There in the doorway laying on his back was Lex…with hair…and he’d been shot.

“I…I didn’t….mean to, I didn’t…I thought…” a young boy was pleading

“What do we do?” the young girl next to Lex was begging.

“Sup…per…man,” Lex panted, his eyes drifting toward Clark.

This snapped Clark out of his daze and moved up to them. “What happened?” he demanded as he knelt down.

“Superman?” the girl asked in shock.

“Help him,” an even younger girl asked. “Please help Mr. Lex. Eric didn’t mean it, he didn’t know he went for pinecones.”

“I’m going to help him,” Clark said and ordered the older girl to bring him the clean towel he spotted on a counter and then used it to pack the wound. He was startled when Lex’s hand grasped his.

“Don’t…leave them…no parents…ran away…” he panted.

“I’ll make sure they’re okay, I can get the Sherriff…”

“No!” Lex and the kids shouted.

Lex then indicated for him to come closer and Clark did. Whispering, Lex said. “Take them…to your…parents…Clark. Promised…them…no law.” Then Lex passed out.

Clark was stunned, Lex knew! He knew he was superman! Had he known all along? What did this mean?

“He needs a doctor,” the older girl insisted.

Clark snapped out of his thoughts again. “Yes, and I’m going to take him there. Then I’ll be back for you.”

“Please don’t bring the Sherriff, my brother didn’t mean it, it was an accident,” the older girl pleaded.

“I believe you. Lex asked me to take you to some good folks who’ll look out for you until we can get things settled. Pack what you can carry, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Clark said, taking his cape and wrapping it around Lex to keep him warm and sped to County Hospital outside of Smallville since the doctors knew all about Lex’s special condition. He laid Lex on a gurney and with a touch of heat vision, warmed the glue and removed the wig, knowing Lex would never want to be recognized wearing it. Soon a doctor and several nurses were running up to him. “It’s Lex, he’s been shot with a shot gun, he’s only been unconscious for about three minutes,” Clark explained and then moved to let the medical team do their job.

Clark wanted to stay but he knew he couldn’t leave the kids alone, so headed back to the farm house. He found his mother in the kitchen and Chrissy was either napping or in the playpen. “Mom, I need your help,” he said as he entered.

“Clark?” Martha asked, raising a brow in question, seeing him still in the suit.

“Long story short, Lex was shot, he’s at the hospital right now, but there are four kids that need looking after. I’ll explain more when I get back with them, but I not sure how to bring them all or if making trips would be best? Plus, I didn’t want to surprise you too much.”

“Okay, well, the old truck seat is out in the barn. You can use that as it still has its seat belts and your cape to keep them warm. Make a second trip for anything they might want with them?” she guessed.

Clark just nodded. “They’re pretty upset; two boy, two girls. I’ll be back,” he said and walked out side, then sped to the barn to get the old truck seat that lay in the corner near his loft and took it with him back to the cabin. He found the two older kids arguing and the younger two crying. “You need to stop this,” he said firmly.

The youngest girl ran up to him and hugged him around the thigh. “Is Mr. Lex in heaven?” he asked.

“No, he’s at the hospital in good hands. As I said, he asked me to take you four to some good people he knows…”

“I won’t let them separate us!” the oldest boy shouted, going for the shot gun on the counter, but Clark beat him to it.

“Don’t you think this thing has done enough harm for one day?” he asked as he squeezed the barrel shut and twisted so it would never fire again.

“That was my Pa’s!” the boy shouted.

This situation was a mess, but Clark didn’t feel any regret for destroying the gun that hurt Lex. “Look, I don’t know all that’s going on here, but I am not leaving you alone here. You can either pack up and come with me, or I’ll have no choice but to bring the Sherriff here, which will it be?” he asked, feeling for the kids, but it would be irresponsible to just ignore the situation.

“Are they going to be our new Ma and Pa?” a younger boy asked.

Clark stared for a long moment then shrugged. “I don’t think so, but they are good people and will look after you until things can be settled, okay?”

“But Mr. Lex promised he’d find us a new Ma and Pa.” the young girl around his leg said, tears still falling down her face.

“I have no doubt, and he’ll keep that promise, but right now he’s in the hospital and not able to do that. That’s why he asked me to take you to a good place.”

“Mr. Lex going to die?” the younger boy asked, also crying, but trying to hold it back.

“He can’t,” the older girl said firmly. “He just…he can’t,” she said then burst out in more tears.

Clark moved and got a clean wash cloth and some water. He warmed it up a bit then started wiping faces. “He’s strong and stubborn, he’ll be okay, I just know it. Now, let’s get you packed up. I have a seat with seatbelts to keep you safe as we go, then I’ll come back for your things. Okay?”

The older girl nodded and took charge, the older boy just sat in a corner, staring into nothing. Clark moved to sit with him. “I heard you, from before. You said you didn’t mean to shoot him…did you?”

The boy shook his head no.

“Then what happened?” Clark asked.

“I told him he had to stay, since I didn’t want him to bring the law on us; we left as they wanted to split us up. But we’re all we’s have, with our Ma and Pa gone. He promised he’d stay, and then I came back from hunting with Max,” he nodded to the dog who was laying by the fireplace whining. “I thought he lied and ran off, I was going to find him, but the others grabbed me, the next thing I knew the gun went off and Mr. Lex…he…he was…bleeding.” The boy broke down into tears and Clark held him gently.

It took them about a half an hour to get the place safely locked up with bags packed and Max on a leash. Clark had the two older kids sit down on the truck seat and the younger two in the middle, all belted in. He then used his cape and wrapped it around their head and shoulders. “I won’t go too fast, just keep still and know you’re safe with me, okay?”

“You won’t drop us, will you?” the boy Clark now knew as Ryan asked.

“Nope, I promise.” Clark then lifted them up easily and took off, keeping in mind of his speed and the kids. Soon enough he was landing in the backyard of his house where his mother and Father was waiting for them, Chrissy in her snow suit at their feet. “Here you go,” he said after setting them down safely. He then opened the seat belts and helped them to their feet.

“I’d like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Kent and their daughter Christine,” Clark said. “I have here, Sara, Eric, Ryan and Christine Waters,” he smiled. “Though she goes by Sissy,” he added.

“Hello,” Martha said warmly, even Jonathon looked welcoming. “You can call me Martha and this here is Jonathon. We call our daughter Chrissy,” she beamed. “I hear you four have had it rough for awhile. Would you like to come inside and get something hot to drink? I’ve got cocoa, tea and cider if you like.”

Clark saw three out of four nod yes, Eric still in a daze over everything. Martha led the kids inside, nodding to Jonathon to keep and eye on Chrissy.

“Sup-man, Sup-man,” the young girl squealed with delight.

Clark squatted down and gave her a soft hug until she giggled and ran right into the house, yelling “Sup-man hug me!”

“What took you so long, thought you’d gotten lost?” Jonathon teased.

Clark smiled. “Took me awhile to get the whole story out of them and then packed. I have to go back for their things and their dog Max.”

“Dog?”

“He’s pretty tame, don’t worry, Dad.”

“So, what’s the story with them?”

“I’ll explain to you and mom in more detail when I get back, but you should know, the older boy, Eric…he shot Lex.”

“Kid’s got good taste,” Jonathon joked, only to be met with a deadly glare.

“It was an accident, and Lex is in surgery right now. Also, don’t let them hear you bad mouthing Lex, those kids like him…a lot!”

“Whoa, Clark I didn’t…”

“Mean it? But you did, dad. You did, and I have to tell you I’ve had enough of it. Lex isn’t perfect, but neither are we!”

“Hey we don’t go around manipulating…”

“No, we just lie to everyone about me and what I can do, so please, just stop. Those kids lost their parents and found Lex. He’s been great with them and if you doubt me, just ask them, though they don’t know it’s Lex Luthor.”

“Wait, how…”

“He wanted to be someone else I guess, he had on a hair piece and his ID said Alexander L. Joseph. Let Lex explain to them the truth behind that, okay?”

“So, he lied to them,” Jonathon frowned.

“Are you going to introduce me as your son now or when I look like a normal guy?” Clark challenged.

“Clark, you know we can’t…”

“Then stop judging Lex,” Clark said firmly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said, once more taking the truck seat with him as he flew off.

*********

By the time ‘Clark’ arrived, Superman had been there and gone again. Clark had taken the truck per Superman down the road a bit, so it looked like he had just arrived home. He wasn’t too surprised to see his Mother had everything under control; the girls were sharing the rollout bed in Chrissy’s room and the boys were going to be taking Clark’s. Clark didn’t mind taking the sofa and there were plenty of blankets to go around. What did surprise him, was that they were all asleep and it was still daylight out. “Mom?” he asked softly.

“Those poor kids are emotionally drained,” Martha explained. “I gave them some hot soup and a sandwich and they practically fell over at the table. I figured a good nap will help everyone, especially the boy, Eric. Jonathon told me what little he knew, is Lex okay?”

Clark moved in to the kitchen with his mother, having spotted his father tending to the farm as per usual. “Long story short, Lex was going incognito, got caught up in the storm and wound up in an accident on some back road. The kids found him, helped him and in return, he helped them. They’re technically runaways.”

“What do you mean technically?”

“Their mother and father passed away in an accident, the County took them in, but didn’t have a place for all four of them. They found folks that would take in Sissy and Ryan…separately, but Sara and Eric were destined for a group home, according to the Sherriff.” Clark explained. “The four took off and though the Sherriff and others looked for them, they know that land better than most and obviously avoided being found. As the bad weather set in, they returned to their cabin and well, you kind of know the rest. Lex was going to help with some crafts, Eric panicked that Lex would bring the law, the others panicked he’d hurt Lex and the gun went off accidently.”

“Is Lex okay?” Martha asked, real concern filled her eyes.

“I stopped by at the hospital before heading here, Mercy and Hope are there keeping things quiet, but from what I overheard, he’ll be able to leave in the morning,” Clark smiled with relief.

“In the morning?”

“If he was anyone but Lex, he’d be staying a lot longer, but from what I could tell, the bullet ricocheted off some metal pan and into his side and his natural healing took over. The official record will say deep flesh wound, but it went a bit deeper than that.”

Martha got up and went to get Clark some hot chocolate and herself some as well. “I’m glad he’ll be alright, that will be a huge relief to the children.”

“Yeah, but I asked dad, now I’m asking you, to let Lex explain who he actually is, okay?” Clark asked with his big puppy-dog eyes.

“Okay, I’ll give him a few days,” Martha agreed, putting the pan she used to make the hot chocolate on the back burner to be heated again once Jonathon came back inside. “From what I’m hearing you spoke with the Sherriff, what’s going to happen now?”

“I honestly don’t know. I spoke to them as Superman, because they were trying to insist I bring them back to Wallace County. I know I took advantage, but Lex was so insisted they didn’t go back, so…” Clark lowered his head, a small blush filled his cheek.

“Lex asked for them to come here?” Martha inquired, looking puzzled and a bit concerned.

“Yeah,” Clark said, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I haven’t told dad, but…Lex, well he knows.”

Martha froze and stared at her son. “Knows?”

Clark nodded. “He knows who I am, both as me and Superman. He asked Clark to bring them here.”

Martha just stared a bit longer and took a deep breath herself. “What do you think he’ll do?”

“Nothing,” Clark said giving a soft smile. “Mom, think about it. It makes sense, Lex has known for sometime who I am. He’s never brought any of you into this…Luthor vs. Superman issue and it explains why he never let’s Mercy and Hope get the best of me. Mercy said he pulls back and doesn’t do anything ‘superman’ worthy during the holidays, and now I know it’s because he knows I want to spend them with you.”

Martha turned, both mugs before her on the counter and leaned on the counter, closing her eyes, taking in this new information. “You really believe this?” she asked.

“Yes, I do. After getting Lex to the hospital and dropping off the kids I did a lot of thinking. “Lex has known for awhile, and at any time he could have taken advantage, but he never does. Even his schemes are obviously flawed…and we both know Lex…”

“So, he’s been fighting Superman openly, while secretly protecting you by losing?” Martha asked, turning to see Clark’s expression.

Clark laughs a bit. “Crazy, I know, but I believe that is the answer. We may have let him go, but he’s never let us go…” Clark then said, looking a bit sad and ashamed. “All he ever wanted was trust and though he never got it…in the end, he’s never betrayed it.”

“What are you going to do?” Martha asked, relaxing a bit.

“I think it’s high time I gave him what he deserves. It’s why I brought the children here as he asked. Like I said, took a bit of advantage as superman,” Clark shrugged.

“I guess it can’t hurt to use your pull once in awhile, but be careful it’s a fine line you’re walking,” Martha advised.

“I will. The Sherriff said they’d let Social Services know and let one county talk to the other, so you’ll probably be getting a call in tomorrow if not later today.” Clark replied.

“Well, one step at a time,” Martha nodded, retaking her seat after bringing both mugs over.

“Mom, what if they insist on taking them back?” Clark asked softly, his own concern showing.

“Well, we’re ‘Superman approved’; I think we can milk that if we need to. Plus, it’s coming up Christmas, the children should be together. But you let us handle that, and if I know Lex, he’ll be having his two cents worth also.”

Clark laughed softly, “Two cents? Mom, I don’t think Lex has ever seen a penny, much less used one. I’d say two dollars worth at least.”

“He’s seen dollars?” Martha teased.

“Coffee at the Talon, he’s seen them…rarely kept them as they always went into the tip jar, but he’s seen them.” The two had a good laughed, and then began to strategize what to have for dinner that evening and what might be needed for the next few weeks.

** Chapter Five **

_December 23 rd_

Lex blinked a bit feeling groggy; when his eyes opened he knew he was in a hospital. He was a bit stiff and only minimal pain in his side and he was thirsty.

“Boss?” Mercy’s voice filled his ears and he relaxed instantly.

Lex turned to see her standing off to his right and holding a cup with a straw. He slowly reached for it and took a small sip. “What hospital?” Lex asked afterwards.

“Smallville,” Mercy replied. “Doctor said you’ll be okay, that the record would only show a deep flesh wound. Anyone else and it could have been very serious. When I get my hands on the one who did this I’m going to…”

“Do nothing,” Lex said in a soft breath, still trying to wake up from what had to have been surgery.

“Boss?”

“It was an accident, and he’s just a kid, we don’t hurt kids…” Lex’s mind zeroed in on that thought. “Where are the kids?” he asked with concern.

“I don’t know off hand about any kids. All I know is Superman brought you here. By the time Hope and I arrived you were already out of surgery and placed into your private room. Doctor Hanes gave us the full report that included you’ll be able to leave later today and just to take it easy. Superman stopped in again briefly; made sure you were alright and left a strange message.”

“What was it?” Lex asked, hoping it had something to do with the children.

“Said your packages were delivered per your request and were safe,” Mercy explained.

Lex nodded; relieved to know the children were alright and in the care of the Kent’s…Oh! He’d let it slip, that he knew. But he was injured he could pull it off as being a bit delusional and let Clark have his illusion back. Plus, it made things easier to play this game of ‘Luthor vs. Superman’, which he was beginning to hate.

Just then Hope came in, “Morning Boss.”

“Morning?”

“Yeah, you slept the night away, it’s the 23rd,” Mercy explained. She then turned to Hope, “What is it?”

“Some guy out here wants to see you. How he knew you were here, I don’t know. We kept it quiet,” Hope explained.

“What’s his name?” Lex asked.

“Said it was Clark Kent,” Hope replied.

Lex felt a tiny smile cross his face, then reined it in. “Show him in,” Lex replied.

Hope opened the door to Lex’s private hospital room and gestured for Clark to enter inside. It had been awhile since he’d laid eyes on Clark Kent as himself, just normally ‘Superman’. So he was only a bit surprised that he looked so damn the same, except for the horned rimmed glasses; that was new. “Clark,” he greeted evenly.

“I came to visit, thought we could talk a bit?” Clark asked as he came in holding his old backpack.

“Sure, what about?”

“Mom got a call from the County yesterday; they’re coming by this afternoon to get the kids and send them back to Wallace County. Mom, figured you’d want to know,” Clark explained.

Lex nodded. “Mercy, go see about getting me out of here and a change of clothes,” Lex ordered.

“Change is in the closet, I’ll go find the doctor,” Mercy said, though her eyes shifted to Clark, but Lex only nodded it was okay so she left.

“Hope, go find me some good coffee and something to eat?” Lex asked.

“Oh, I can take care of the food,” Clark said with some enthusiasm. He opened his pack and pulled out a Tupperware container filled with a half dozen large muffins. “Mom and the girls baked them this morning just for you. Apple, cinnamon with walnuts, your favorite,” Clark beamed as he handed Lex the container.

Lex took the container and opened it and was hit by the delicious smell. “I’m surprised she remembered,” he said after a moment.

“Mom’s good that way. She was also worried about you.”

“Boss?” Hope asked.

“Just a large coffee, please,” Lex said and waited for her to leave. He closed the container, not wanting to associate such good food with possible bad memories. “How are the children?”

Clark took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket. “Doing okay, considering. Mom’s good with them. I told them you were going to be okay, but I didn’t tell them who you really were, thought it best you handle that,” Clark said.

Lex nodded. “I guess…Superman told you about everything?” Lex asked.

Clark sighed. “Lex…” he stopped as if thinking on what to say. “I’m sorry,” Clark finally said.

“About what?”

“Not trusting you,” Clark replied. “I mean, well…how long?”

Lex was a bit confused. “How long?”

“Lex please, we need to stop this. We’ve been at each other for years, when it wasn’t necessary, I see that now. I just want to know how long you’ve known about me being superman.” Clark said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and not taking one of the chairs.

“You’re…admitting it?” Lex asked surprised.

“May as well, you made it clear that you knew…”

“Could have been delusional from the wound?” Lex tried.

Clark laughed. “Yeah, but all the other hints gave you away. Also shows what a moron I can be. I should change my name to Captain Oblivious.”

Lex chuckled then sighed. “Fine, I’ve suspected you were a meteor-mutant almost from the first year…”

“Close, but no cigar,” Clark teased, then got serious. “I’m an alien. Yes, I’m telling the truth, and no I didn’t know until later that summer, and then it was all B.S. to keep it hidden from everyone. And so you know, I made a promise to myself that from now on I was going to not only trust you, but my instincts, which told me I could have years ago. But…well, it was a crazy time for me and with everything, I let bad advice steer me wrong…so, sorry.”

Lex was taken back by the confession on two fronts. First, Clark was being honest and second…alien? That was his second theory, but there had been little to no proof, but it made more sense than a regular meteor-mutant that usually displayed only a single power. “You really think it will be that easy?” Lex asked.

“No, but I figured it would be a place to start,” Clark replied with his boyish grin. “I figure once this matter with the kids is settled, we could talk…really talk and see where it leads us. That is if you’re up to it?”

Lex huffed a small smile. “I think I can handle that. As for the kids, what’s going on there?”

“The Child protection agency for Wallace County has in essence custody and wants them back. They called Hayward County officials that govern here in Smallville, and they called Mom. Even though Superman brought them here, there is no legal recourse off hand to allow them to stay. When their parents died, the County took custody and filed with the court…the rest was all legal mumbo-jumbo. Mom didn’t tell the children anything, she’s hoping you’ll be able to pull a rabbit out of your magical hat,” Clark teased.

“Well, if there is one good thing about being Lex Luthor, it’s money talks, and I can do quiet a bit of it.” Lex smiled.

“Not the only good thing, I assure you,” Clark added, a tiny flush to he cheeks.

“Here you go, Boss,” Hope returned with a large thick paper cup of coffee. “Mercy said to tell you she’ll have you ready to depart in about an hour.”

“Excellent. Do you have my phone?” Lex asked.

“Yeah, we got it back from the Sherriff, Mercy charged it,” Hope said as she moved to the wardrobe and pulled it out and handed it to Lex.

“Thank you. Clark, I’m going to call some of my lawyers, let your mother know I’ll be there around 11am this morning. I’ll talk with the children then, okay?”

“I will and no problem,” Clark said as he got up and headed to depart. “Oh, Mom also said she’s making you’re your favorite pie…said it’s been too long,” Clark added then left.

Lex gave a small smile, he almost forgot how warm the Kents could make him feel…well, two of them anyway. “I’m going to call Harvey, get Mercy to call her friend in Social Services, see what we need to do to keep four kids, same family, from Wallace County here? Let her know, money is no object.” Lex was on a mission; he’d made a promise and he was determined to keep it.

********

Martha and the kids were in the kitchen, along with Clark. The older ones were helping with preparing some items for lunch and later for dinner; while the younger three were having fun decorating sugar cookies they had recently made when the sound of a car was noticed and everyone stopped what they were doing.

“I’ll go see who it is,” Clark said for Marth and Clark had decided to surprise the children with Lex’s visit.

“Do you think Mr. Lex will like this?” Sissy asked as she held up her now purple star.

“Very much,” Martha agreed.

“Mama,” Chrissy said holding up her Christmas tree cookie decorated in finger prints of red and white, rather then the frosting and Martha smiled and nodded. She made only a dozen knowing that the children would have fun and keep them occupied while Sara and Eric helped her with meal preparations.

“You said when we were done we could eat one after lunch, can I have this one?” Ryan asked, holding up his orange snowman, with blue button’s and a purple scarf.

Martha chuckled and nodded. “I’ll put that one aside for you then,” she said and gently took the cookie and placed it on a plate, which she then placed on a shelf out of reach.

Clark popped his head in and smiled. “There is someone here to see you,” he said to the kids. He didn’t hesitate to open the door seeing the four got rather nervous. Upon seeing Lex walk in, the room filled with gaps and a few squeals of delight.

“Mr. Lex!” Three of the five children called out with joy; Eric holding back and looking guilty and Chrissy nibbling on her Christmas tree cookie.

“Whoa,” Clark said and stopped Sissy from grabbing Lex around the thigh with frosted covered fingers. “Let’s clean those hands first, okay?” he said having gotten a warm wet cloth from what appeared out of nowhere.

“Are you okay, Mr. Lex?” Sara asked with great concern.

“I’m fine, a bit sore but will be just fine, I promise,” Lex said, moving to an open chair and sitting down to face the bombardment of three children, now that their hands were clean. He hugged Ryan and Sissy back, and even reached and gave one to Sara. “You doing okay?” he asked.

“Better now you’re here,” Ryan said with great warmth and another hug.

“Yes,” Sissy agreed and hugged him again too.

Lex looked up to Sara who nodded. Then Lex looked to Eric who was holding back, still in his chair. Lex held out a hand to him and simply smiled and waited.

Eric slowly got up from his chair and walked over to Lex, the others moving aside without instruction, as if knowing this moment was between the two. Eric moved just inches from Lex’s hand, his eyes glistening, but no tears fell. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Lex. I didn’t mean it, I was just going to scare you, I never meant…”

Lex reached across the few inches and gently but firmly grabbed Eric and pulled him into an embrace. “I know, Eric, I know. And I’m going to be fine, just a tiny scar that will be gone in a week or so. I’m not angry at you and I won’t be pressing any charges, okay?” he said softly, soothing the boy who now began to shed his tears and fears from the other day’s event.

After awhile, Eric calmed down and eased back. Lex gave him a sincere warm smile and clasped him on the shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” Lex said. He then looked and spotted that Jonathon had arrived in the kitchen and so everyone was present. Lex took a slow deep breath and focused on the four children in front of him. “Okay, there are a few things I need to discuss with you,” he said with a soft smile. “First, when you found my wallet, it was not the correct ID,” he said, meeting all the children’s faces.

“You’re not Mr. Lex?” Sara asked, having caught on already.

“Well, yes. In that, my actual name is Alexander Joseph Luthor, thus…Lex Luthor,” Lex said waiting for the typical reaction; that of delighted surprise or dreaded despair. It was Lex who was surprised to see little to no reaction at all. “I take it you’ve never heard of me?” Lex asked, believing this was the case.

Sissy and Ryan shook their heads no. Sara and Eric exchanged a look before also shaking their heads no. “Well,” Lex began, unsure what he should say here. “Let’s just say I know what it’s like to want to get away from things,” he finally decided, seeing no reason to explain more about his poor reputation.

“Does this mean you won’t keep your promise?” Sissy asked with her big eyes on the verge of tears.

“Oh, I’ll keep my promise; I just wanted you to know the full truth, okay?” Lex said, slowly reaching out and felt his heart twinge when Sissy ran into his arms and hugged him.

“Mr. Lex, why did the doctors take your hair?” Sissy asked innocently, causing Sara to blush with embarrassment and Martha and Clark to laugh.

Lex laughed at it also, while hugging the young girl. “No. The hair was as phony as the ID. When I was little it was close to that color, but no, this is how I usually look. Is that okay?” He found himself asking.

Sissy ran her hand over his bald head and smiled. “I like it,” and that was that, all tension (except from Jonathon) was gone.

“I’m glad,” Lex said. “There is something else I need to speak to you about,” Lex said after a long moment. “I need you to listen, okay?” Seeing several nods, even from Martha and Clark, as Lex exchanged a look at them too, Lex began; ignoring Jonathon’s glare. “As I said I’ll be keeping my promise, but as you know the situation has changed somewhat.”

“You mean because of me?” Eric said, his head bowing.

“It was an accident, Eric, but yes, the incident caused others to get involved. Meaning, that later this afternoon; perhaps in a couple of hours if not sooner, people from the County will be coming…”

“No!” Eric shouted in a panic.

“Stop,” Lex said firmly as he gently placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder. “I need you to listen, not jump to conclusions, okay?” Lex kept eye contact with Eric until he calmed down and nodded. “Okay. Now, as I said, they will be coming, I can’t stop that. There will also be a lot of discussion about you four, and sadly it will not include you, thus I need you to promise me two things.”

“What?” Sara asked, fear in her eyes.

“First, that no matter what you hear or think you hear, that you trust that I will keep my promise and I will find a way to keep you four together in the meantime,” Lex replied. “Second, is that no matter what you do not run away again. No leaving, departing or ‘going home’ to the cabin, none of that. I need to know you are safe and together and where you are at all times. It will make my job of keeping you together much easier. Promise?” he asked, looking to each of the children individually.

“I promise, Mr. Lex,” Sissy said from his lap, she had maneuvered herself upon.

“Me too,” Ryan added.

“We will,” Sara said, moving closer to stand next to Sissy. Lex reached out and had his arm around both girls.

Lex then looked at Eric, knowing he was the one who would feel the most pressure to protect his family. Lex could see the torn emotions within in his eyes. “I know how badly you want to protect your brother and sisters, but your going to have to let someone else take the lead here.”

“You?” Eric said, his voice gruff from emotions.

Lex nodded. “I know you don’t know me very well, but in this matter I really can help. Though I won’t lie to you, it will be difficult, but I may not have the best reputation in the world, but I am known for keeping my promises…right Clark?” Lex looked up to see Clark was standing next to his Mother, Chrissy in his arms, still working the now soggy cookie.

Clark smiled wide and nodded. “That’s true, and for that reason he doesn’t make them very often, so yes, you can trust him. Plus, I and my family will be helping him.”

“Are we going to stay here then?” Ryan asked, looking between the Kents and Lex.

“I don’t know yet. I’ve got a lot of people that work for me, working on this and there are a lot of factors, but the one thing I promise is that you will all remain together. I also have until the fifth of January; remember for the rest, okay?” Lex explained.

“Okay,” Eric said, then took an encouraging breath. “I promise, to trust you and to keep us here or where ever we go, together. But…”

“I know,” Lex said, realizing how important this moment was for the kids. “Just be patient, as I said, you’re going to hear all kinds of things, but don’t jump to any conclusions, okay? If you need explanations you can either ask me or the Kents. No one is perfect, but they are good people,” Lex added, exchanging a knowing look with Jonathon, who after a moment nodded his acknowledgement.

“Also, so you know, I have people that work for me going up to the cabin to make sure it’s properly taken care of for when you are all older, it’ll be there,” Lex added and was glad to see the relief in Eric’s eyes the most. “Okay, now I need to speak with Mrs. And Mr. Kent,” Lex said, giving Clark a look to help in this matter.

“Hey, you’ve been cooped up here since you arrived. Why don’t we get our coats and I’ll show you around in the barn. We have cows and some chickens…”

“Cows?” Ryan asked, some excitement showing.

“Chickens are funny,” Sissy laughed.

“Didn’t you have any cows?” Clark asked.

“No, we only had a goat,” Sara explained.

“We grew, hunted or shopped for the rest,” Eric supplied.

“Well, then this might be a treat,” Clark said as he herded all the children, Chrissy still in his arms out of the kitchen.

Martha removed some items from the table so Jonathon had room for his coffee mug, and soon after Martha joined them with an extra mug for Lex. “Your very good with them,” Martha smiled softly.

“They are good kids,” Lex replied and thanked Martha for the coffee.

“What are you planning for those kids?” Jonathon asked in a slightly accusing tone.

“I plan on keeping my promise, Mr. Kent. To keep them together and to find them a home where they will remain together,” Lex said firmly.

“Such a thing will not be easy,” Martha said as if knowing. “I looked into foster care before I discovered I was going to have Christine. Their rules and regulations…I’m amazed anyone passes, much less hear so much trouble with the ones they do have.”

“I was surprised to find an application on file for you, but you were never declined, just forgotten about. Smallville is rather far from most areas that require the need of foster homes,” Lex explained. “The worker who took your application had some health issues and retired, the rest as I said forgotten. But she did do most of the preliminary work, so…” Lex sat back and looked at both adults. “I can fix it to have it set up before the County officials arrive?” he asked, wanting to see what they thought or wish to do in this matter.

“You want ‘us’ to take them in?” Jonathon asked, looking a bit surprised and angry.

“I know the County does not compensate overly well, but I would be more than willing to…” Lex began.

“That is not the point or desired,” Jonathon snapped. “If we were to take in children, we wouldn’t want anything from you.”

“Jon,” Martha scolded, getting him to be silent. She then turned to Lex, “Besides having a small home to start with, there are…other factors, to be considered,” she said.

Lex nodded. He understood that between keeping Clark’s secret and raising a younger child at their age, having four more would be a burden. Lex sighed. “Very well, I’ll have to see what other options are available,” he said, feeling frustrated that there were so few at present.

“Lex, why don’t you take them in?” Martha suggested.

“Me?”

“Lex?” Jonathon gasped.

Martha glared at her husband. Then smiled warmly at Lex. “Yes, you. You have always seemed more mature than most your age, you have the room for them and you both…care for each other. I’m sure you could at least be a temporary place for them, especially with Christmas just around the corner,” Martha said, etching her tone with a strong motherly warmth and suggestion that tended to work on most people.

Lex was no exception. “But…I…don’t think…I mean, I’m not married…” Lex knew he looked a bit lost.

“Lex, you have resources that is not in question here. You also have what is needed most,” Martha advised.

“What?” Lex asked, not sure what she was referring to.

“You care about them and it shows. Kids need that kind of sincerity more than anything. Plus, I think they would be good for you too.”

“Me?” Lex asked, surprised by this.

“Yes, you like looking after others and here are four kids who need it,” Martha smiled.

“But, they need parents, not a…business man,” Lex countered.

“Well, perhaps, but it would probably be the easiest with Christmas coming and the New Year, yes?” Martha said again, a touch of mother wheedling in her voice. “Of course, I’d be glad to help,” Martha offered, knowing that might be the convincing factor.

“Alright, if there are no other options, I’ll have them stay with me at the castle, I will keep my promise to them,” Lex said firmly.

Jonathon just shook his head and finished his coffee. “I’ll be in the barn,” he said, obviously deciding to leave this to his wife and Lex and quickly departed.

“So, let’s talk tactics,” Martha grinned, once more reminding Lex she was not a woman to ever underestimate.

Lex grinned back and pulled out his cellphone, where he had notes and his lawyers on stand by, with Mercy and Hope ready to retrieve any documents required.

<b><u> **Chapter** **Six** </b></u>

The County Child protection worker arrived with the Sherriff in tow at half pasted Noon, but Lex and Martha was ready. Lunch had been served early in concerns of when they would come, so Jonathon was out in the barn again, and Clark was watching the kids upstairs, measuring them _for ‘Santa brought more than toys’_ , to be followed with letters to Santa under the guise that Santa needed to know where they were now.

Martha was never more proud of Lex who fought legal but ruthless for those children and she had no issues backing him in being caretaker of the children. Two and half hours later, Lex was triumphant, the case worker ticked and the Sherriff amused.

“Very well, Mr. Luthor, the caseworker said. “You’ve won this round, but I’ll be back on the fourth…”

“No, sixth, it was agreed upon,” Lex said easily, knowing he was currently holding all the cards.

“Very well, the sixth, and we’ll take things from there,” the caseworker stated, then with a nod to the Sherriff, gathered their things and departed.

“Mr. Luthor, if you need anything let me know. It’s a sure fine thing you are doing,” the older man smiled sincerely.

“It’s the least they deserve,” Lex replied, never quite getting the hang of being thanked without some ulterior motive.

“Don’t worry, Frank, I’ll be helping out also. Plus, little Sissy and my Chrissy have already bonded over cookie monster PJs and teddy bears,” Martha grinned.

“Then there is no doubt they all are in fine hands, sorry about the big to do, but, law is law, glad it worked out. Mercy Christmas,” Frank said and headed out to his patrol car.

“Hey,” Clark said as he came down alone, his being quiet was a sign some were asleep upstairs. “I heard, congratulations, Lex,” he beamed.

Lex smiled then paled. “I’ve got to get things ready,” he said pulling his cell phone out, but Martha placed a hand over his.

“Take a moment, breathe,” she advised, and glad to see he listened. “Now, we are going into the kitchen and make more plans so no one is overwhelmed, okay?”

“Okay,” Lex said. “But let me have Hope and Mercy return the Benz and return with the limo, it’s bigger and the weather is taking a turn, so safer as well,” he replied.

“Sounds good,” Martha nodded. She turned to Clark. “How are they?”

“Ryan, Sissy and Chrissy are down for a nap before dinner. Eric and Sara are in your sewing room. She’s making a sundress for Sissy and he’s whittling a dog, I think for Ryan.”

“Yes, they were working on them back at the cabin,” Lex said after sending his security back to the castle for the other car. “That reminds me, Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I have nothing at the manor…” Lex’s eyes widened in slight panic.

“That’s going to be part of our meeting,” Martha said as she guided Lex back into the kitchen. “Clark, let your dad know we’re having pizza for dinner tonight, as there is too much to do for proper fixing,” she said. “I’ll call in the order…”

“Then I’ll zip down and get it,” Clark said, knowing his mother caught on that he’d already let Lex know what was going on. “I’ve got the hot bag in the barn.”

Martha laughed and Lex just shook his head. “Okay. But did you get the letters?”

“Letters?” Lex asked.

“Mom’s way of getting to know what kids want for Christmas is to have them write to Santa; seems Mrs. Clause and Santa Jr. will be busy,” he chuckled as he handed over all five lists. “Chrissy insisted, but I think we can handle her latest wish,” he beamed.

“Oh, what is that” Martha asked and then grinned warmly when she saw it. She turned the paper over and there was a young girl with Chrissy misspelled over her and Sissy next to her and the number four in a heart with B.F.F. “I take it you helped?” she teased her son.

“Just a little,” Clark said, then clasped Lex on the shoulder, “I’ll be back,” and in a flash he was gone.

Martha handed the page over to Lex as she got up and dialed the pizza pallor in town. “Any thoughts on toppings? I’m getting me and Jonathon a supreme, Clark gets two Hawaiian, and I was going to get one pepperoni and one cheese for the kids.”

Lex looked up from the drawing, a mix of emotions going through him, and then shook his head no. “That should be more than enough, thank you.”

Clark was back just as the phone was answered, so he sat next to Lex. “Doing okay?”

“I think so, just…so much has changed. I’m staring to wonder if…”

“You are great with them, no worries,” Clark said softly.

“I didn’t exactly have the best role model,” Lex replied.

“Oh, you did…on what NOT to do,” Clark said, and was glad Lex understood what he meant. “Those kids trust you, mom, trusts you and so do I…together we got this covered okay?”

“Okay, so I guess we need to talk Christmas?”

Marth hung up the phone. “Twenty-five minutes,” Martha said to Clark as she moved to one of the side chest a draws and pulled out a pen and note pad. “First, we talk room set up, basic care items, food, then Christmas,” she beamed.

*******

“Pizza!” Ryan shouted with joy as he ran into the kitchen, the smell alone telling him what was present.

“Ryan, did you wash up?” Lex asked the younger boy.

“Yes, Mr. Lex,” he said holding his hand out and they were indeed clean.

“Then be a good brother and get the others, if you please,” Lex smiled easily. Seeing Ryan eye the boxes, he chuckled. “There is plenty, I promise,” Lex added and watched Ryan dash off. “You should let your father know as well.”

“I will, what about Mercy and Hope?”

“I texted them to get dinner first before coming over and to alert the staff that’s still around and oversee some of the basics we discussed,” Lex replied, loosening his tie, his jacket on the back of the chair, and then rolled up his sleeves.

“Clark, have you let your father know about you telling Lex about your powers?” Martha asked as she heard the footsteps of excited children incoming.

“Not in so many words, but I know he’ll want to ‘talk’ about it later,” Clark smirked, as he shifted the boxes and paper plates.

Soon all the kids came in, Chrissy on Sara’s hip, like a natural mother. “Wow, pizza?” she grinned.

Eric frowned, “does this mean bad news?” he said, and Lex could see his point of view.

“Well, I don’t think it’s bad news,” Lex replied, indicating for the kids to take a seat after checking their hands…well, Chrissy and Sissy’s.

“So, are we staying or going?” Eric asked, not moving from the door.

“Well, you will be leaving…with me,” Lex smiled softly, a touch of anxiousness in his eyes. “You’ll be staying with me until the sixth at least, but it gives us time for me to keep my promise and you’ll all be together.”

“Will I be able to see Chrissy?” Sissy asked, from the chair next to the one with the booster chair.

“Of course,” Martha said, as she started handing out plates with single slices on them before the younger girls, Chrissy’s cut up and very little cheese. “Lex has a place here in Smallville not too far away. After dinner we’ll be going there to get you all settled in, I think you’ll like it.”

“Will we have to share?” Ryan asked, already nibbling on his slice only to stop when he got a slight glare from Lex, recalling no one said prayer yet. “Sorry.”

“I understand, pizza is a treat, but manners always count, okay?” Lex said, softening his glare to a small smile. “And as to your question, not if you don’t want to share a room, as I have plenty.”

“Is your place big?” Sara asked, taking a seat once getting other seated.

Martha was passing out glasses of milk to those who wanted it, juice to others and coffee was ready as well. “It is rather large, so Lex and I thought that at least for the first night, both you girls would share a room and you boys. Then if later you feel comfortable in your own room, then we can see about getting it set up, how’s that?” Martha answered instead.

“Aww, he snores,” Ryan whined, nodding at Eric.

“Do not,” Eric protested and scrubbed Ryan’s hair in retaliation.

“Do too,” Ryan replied, going to swipe at Eric’s hand.

“Boys,” Lex said in a soft but firm tone, but it worked. “Not at the table, and remember we’re guests here.”

“Oh, I’d say friends more than guests,” Martha said, once all but Jonathan had been served. She looked to see he was coming, so placed a plate where he would sit and some coffee, and took a seat herself. “Waiting on you dear,” she grinned.

“Everyone washed up already?” Jonathon asked, eying Lex, then the kids.

“Yes, sir,” Sara said as if it was her place. “Mr. Lex checked as well.”

Lex noted she was a smart girl and observant; she deserved the opportunity to be whatever she wanted and he would make sure she got it. “Just waiting for the blessing,” Lex said.

Lex could almost hear the scoff Jonathon made; his face turned away, but said nothing. Soon, Mr. Kent was sitting and the blessing said and everyone dug into their meal.

“Slow down, Ryan, there is plenty more,” Lex advised the younger boy.

“May I have some Pepperoni next?” Ryan asked. Lex arched a brow and the boy smiled a bit shyly. “Please?”

“Yes you may,” Martha replied, getting a nod from Lex, slowly turning authority over to the man that would be taking care of them. “There is enough for everyone to have their fill, so no need to rush,” she added.

“I take it you worked things out?” Jonathon asked.

“Yes, we’re going to stay with Mr. Lex,” Sissy grinned, some pizza still between her teeth.

“Sissy,” Lex said, pointing to his mouth, it took a moment but she got it.

“Oops, sorry,” she said once her mouth was clear.

“You’ll be taking them?” Jonathon said with some surprise and displeasure.

“Yes, it’s for the best and Clark and I fully support it,” Martha said, her face a smile, her eyes a warning.

Jonathon just shook his head, ate two slices and left the kitchen, knowing that it was best to keep his mouth shut on the matter.

About forty-five minutes later, the kids’ things were packed and on the porch, Lex helping Sissy button up her coat. “Is that…a…limo?” Eric said, showing the first signs of liveliness and Lex was pleased.

“Yes, that’s my limo,” Lex replied. He saw four sets of eyes looking up at him and he smiled. “Yes, I’m well off,” he added.

Once the car came up, Mercy and Hope got out. “Mercy, Hope, this is Eric, Sara, Ryan and Christine…”

“Sissy,” she corrected.

“My apologies, Sissy Waters,” Lex introduced. “The woman by the driver door is Mercy, she is head of my security and the other woman is Hope, also part of my security. One of the rules that will be is that if they tell you something, you listen to them,” Lex said. “Their job is to keep everyone safe, so if they tell you to do something, it’s to keep you safe, okay?”

“We promise,” Sara said for the group, the others nodding, Eric still having eyes on the limo.

“Okay, let’s go.” Lex said gesturing for the kids to get inside along with Martha and Clark.

“Is Chrissy coming?” Sissy asked.

“No, dear, she’s going to stay with her father,” Martha explained, while Hope and Clark got their luggage into the trunk.

“Mercy, unless the weather changes for the worst, you’ll be taking Mrs. Kent and Clark home this evening,” Lex informed her.

“No problem, boss,” Mercy nodded, climbing into the driver’s seat.

Soon, they were off, Sissy and Ryan secure in their child seats, due to their age, all four of them eyes wide looking at every inch of the interior of the car. Lex knew if they were not buckled in, they would probably give into temptation and search everything; it was something he remembered doing when he was little.

Though it was snowing, the sky was still basically clear as the sun was beginning its decent. “A castle, a castle!” Sissy hollered and pointed out the window. “Eric, there’s a castle!”

“Don’t be silly, Sissy,” Eric said then started to look out the window. “There are no castles…” he was silenced when he saw Luthor Castle.

“Is that a museum?” Sara asked her eyes wide with delightful surprise as well.

“Does a King live there?” Ryan asked.

Lex laughed as did Clark and Martha.

“No, not a King,” Lex chuckled. “Just me.”

“What?” all four gasped at him.

“Mr. Lex are yous a prince?” Sissy asked with wide open eyes.

Clark chuckled. “He’s called the Prince of Metropolis, so you could say that.”

“Clark,” Lex softly scolded. “My father brought over that castle stone by stone from Scotland; he said it was our family’s from long ago. Sadly, not the case, he bought it outright as he wanted it.”

“Is your father a King?” Ryan asked.

Lex snorted, debating his answer. “No, no he is not. He is gone, so it’s mine now. Its size is the reason we thought best to keep you paired up at first.”

“Are we going to be…dumped somewhere in there?” Eric asked, his enthusiasm waning.

“No one is getting dumped,” Lex said firmly. “You all will have a room near mine, so if you need something I will be close. Yes, there are some staff, but it will be mainly us five and I am sure we’ll have much to keep us busy,” Lex added.

As they pulled into the driveway of the castle, “It’s not decorated,” Sissy observed.

“No, I was not intending to be here for the holidays and I usually have no one to spend with them, but this year I will,” he grinned. “Tonight we get you settled in; tomorrow we go shopping with Mrs. Kent for a tree and decorations…”

“Will Santa know we’re here?” Ryan asked.

“Absolutely, I made sure to put Lex’s address before I mailed them,” Clark replied, grinning ear-to-ear.

Soon they were there and the kids’ jaws were dropped as Lex walked them inside. “You really live here?” Sara asked softly, as if in a library.

“Not anymore, usually I live in a penthouse in the city, but this is better for the holidays,” Lex said, then gave them a small tour and then led them upstairs. “This is my room, and this one is for you two,” he said gesturing to Eric and Ryan and opened the door to what he dubbed the forest green room, and this one is for you girls,” he said opening the one his mother used to use long ago; it was a lovely shade of rose and would make any girl feel like a princess; which was his intent.

“I’m afraid to touch anything,” Sara said softly, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Don’t be, there is nothing in here that cannot be easily replaced, I promise you,” Lex said. “I had the staff remove anything too delicate, for I want you to be relaxed and have fun while you’re here, okay?” Lex said, caressing Sara’s hair. “My mother decorated this room, said every castle should have a ‘princess’ room.”

“I love it!” Sissy said and hugged his leg, not quite tall enough for more.

“I’m glad. Now, you can unpack your things there,” he said. “I’m going to check on the boys, and then we’ll all go downstairs to the dinning room, have some desert and go over the rules and how tomorrow is going to go, okay?”

*******

They had ice cream for desert, the rules had been gone over and the shopping strategy per Martha was set. Now the kids were tucked in and sound a sleep, with tiny smiles upon their faces, as Lex had just checked on them, before making his way downstairs. In his study, was Clark, having shortly flashed back after being ‘returned’ home with his mom. “They okay?”

“Out like a light and I think okay, they’re having good dreams by their small smiles,” Lex said softly, moving to pull some water bottles from the bar frig, that now only had water and juice, per his instructions.

“You seem pretty happy, too,” Clark replied, moving to get his bottle from Lex.

“They’re pretty tough and smart,” Lex beamed. He moved and sat on his sofa, glad he had taken the opportunity to get changed into a light cream sweater and grey slacks. “You didn’t have to come back.”

“Yes I did, I still owe you a talk, plus, I figured you wouldn’t feel so overwhelmed if you were not alone with them your first night,” Clark grinned.

“Oh, you planning to stay the night?” Lex teased.

“Never on a first date, Lex, I’m not that kind of girl,” Clark chuckled.

Lex shook his head. “FYI, unless aliens are more different that I think, you are not a girl…are you?” Lex asked, his eyes showing he was kidding.

“No,” Clark protested but laughed. “So, what are you planning?”

“You know about tomorrow’s plan,” Lex replied, taking a sip of his water, not realizing he was temping Clark like ages ago, but with a preferred blue bottle, which he didn’t have at the moment.

“No I mean later?”

“Find them some great parents,” Lex said confidently.

“They seem to like you,” Clark commented, sipping his own water.

“They need a mother and father and with LexCorp…” he shook his head. “I recall what it was like when my father was barely around and tossed into boarding school after boarding school.”

“Doesn’t have to be that way, you know,” Clark said, this time a bit softer.

“I don’t know if I can change…” Lex said, and then stared off to the window.

Clark scoffed. “Of course you can, you’re not even thirty and you act like you’re over seventy. Lex, the only one stopping you from being a family man is you. Don’t buy into the world’s propaganda about single dads being less than a single mother. Its bunk and you know it,” Clark said firmly. “Plus, you have me and Mom…”

“Clark, I can’t rely on your mother and you…well, you have other priorities right now, with school, work and superman,” Lex said, his voice dropping into a whisper at the end.

“Lex…”

“Clark, please, let me just enjoy this time okay?” Lex asked.

“Okay, but please, consider it?”

“Fine. Now, alien?”

** Chapter  ** ** Seven **

_December 24th_

Lex noted that Clark had a lot of Martha’s common sense, and though it meant he had to hold back on some of his spending for the children, he was mostly glad for it. He had informed Martha (now on a first name basis again) and Clark that he hired some ‘secret shoppers’ to follow them, so if Mercy and Hope were not concerned, they shouldn’t. He explained it was so the holiday shopping could be done without having to separate their little party. Plus, the ‘shoppers’ were to keep and eye on their ‘assigned’ child to make sure if said child found something it could be purchased for them. That was when Martha and Clark stepped in to negotiate; Lex felt he had entered the United Nations and he was the smaller country. The final agreement, five complete outfits each and seven toys of not too great expense and nothing huge or living to be given either. Martha’s common sense won, in that if the children didn’t remain, they would need to be able to take it with them; also not to intimidate any new parents if they could not match how Lex spoiled them this year.

What Lex didn’t explain was a ‘shopper’ was assigned for Clark and Martha also. Lex was a talented man in being able to multitask, thus he was able to work his phone between texts and the shoppers, communicate with his security, and be there for every moment as the children delighted in their shopping spree.

They first hit an upper class clothing and retail store, where if Lex noticed one of the children eyeing an outfit, he snapped a picture and sent it to their ‘shopper’, though he did get Clark and Martha to bend and let him buy them one item each, then pajamas and nightgowns for bed. He also noticed Martha eying a new sewing machine that could fold into a sewing table of strong oak build. When she wasn’t looking he snapped a picture of it but held off sending it to her shopper; he needed to be sure he wasn’t stepping on too many toes for things were starting to be good again.

After some clothes were purchased, they were waylaid by Sissy and Chrissy to go into the Disney store. Even Clark was having a blast, looking over all the toys, clothes and other items. He allowed everyone to get a small item, knowing bigger items had been noted and would be purchased later. He also got a pirate hat for Eric and eye patch for Ryan, while he got ‘cheap’ (much to his disgust but Martha approved) tiaras for the girls. Of course, Lex got nicer ones ordered: Sapphire for Sara, Topaz for Sissy and Emerald for Chrissy, while he got a diamond one for Martha. Sadly they were not real gemstones, but they were so much nicer than the plastic junk, and he couldn’t resist. For Clark he got him a ‘ _Steamboat Willy_ ,” Captain Hat and a purple and pink Cheshire cat scarf for himself; Sissy insisted he have something.

Needing a reason to get Clark alone so they could talk, Lex suggested everyone, including his security, get some salon time; naturally Eric and Ryan complained. Lex however was able to show plenty of men were inside getting proper hair cuts, thus his task was complete and he took Clark outside so they could hold a discussion.

“I need to know what you and your father are getting Martha for Christmas, as I don’t want to anger your father anymore than I probably will,” Lex said.

“I’m getting her a matching set of new baking ware, she uses it so much. Dad is getting her a very nice coat he saw Mom eyeing in Fordman’s. She was a bit disappointed to see it was gone last week; not knowing Dad put it on layaway and will be picking it up today. Why?”

“Your mom had an eye on that sewing machine we saw in Macy’s and I want to get it for her. However, since I know your father, what if we…switched the tags?” he suggested.

“Switch the tags?” Clark asked, not getting it.

“I have it delivered to my house all nice and wrapped, with a simple card. You zip it to your place while she’s asleep and switch the tag, so she thinks it from Mr. Kent and the coat is from me.” Lex looked pleased with that idea.

“I don’t know…” Clark said, unsure.

“Come on, she’ll get what she wants, Mr. Kent will look like a hero and your mom will be happy; isn’t that what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown?” Lex teased. “The reason for the season…giving to make others happy?”

Clark laughed. “Okay, but only if you tell me what else you got her?” Clark wheedled, a mischievous smile upon his face.

“Ah,” Lex was busted. Then laughed. “Okay, I got her one of those nicer, but not real, tiaras, for her and one for Chrissy…and all the girls.”

Clark beamed, “She’ll like that, but that’s it, okay?”

“Fine,” Lex said a bit put out. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Martha’s shopper that they were done and to get things wrapped and returned to the house ASAP. “Now, any suggestions for your dad?”

Clark laughed, “You are pushing it, but I have some thoughts, but it needs to be simplified or he’ll have a huge fit.”

“I figured, I didn’t get anyone to shop for him, figured you and I could do that, be easier in the long run.”

“Good idea. Does this mean I have one?” Clark asked, looking around the scores of people in the mall.

Lex grinned like the cat on his new scarf, “I’m not telling.”

“Hey, how do I look?” Ryan asked, coming out of the Salon and up to them. His hair was neatly cut with a modern twist in that it was buzzed in the back with some bangs in the front.

“Excellent,” Lex smiled.

“A little heartbreaker, the girls are going to swoon,” Clark teased.

“Ick, girls have cooties,” Ryan complained.

Both Clark and Lex laughed, and headed back in to make sure the bill was properly taken care of.

“Can we get something to eat?” Ryan asked.

“Once everyone is done here, we have to get a tree and decorations, and then we can stop at a restaurant for lunch,” Lex offered.

Since it was a large salon, it was only an hour for everyone to be done; Mercy and Hope declining the offer, to keep watch on their charges. Lex got them gift certificates for their stockings.

Upon invading a Hallmark store, and a special Holiday store, the group was burdened with plenty of packages that filled the trunk and part of the back. Martha suggested getting the tree last, and all headed for lunch, which was just as fun for Lex and the others. Lex had made a check in with his shoppers and approved their selections, before making sure the staff person he hired with a serious holiday bonus, found the tree stand and other items that were long packed away. Then soon they were all on their way back with the eight foot tree the last items to be purchased.

Clark, Lex and Mercy handled the tree into the manor, as Martha and Hope, wrangled the kids and the rest of the items inside. Several hours of Christmas music playing, hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies to keep them tied over, the tree was done, and the study having been turned into the ‘family’ room for this event, never looked better. Jonathon had been invited but declined, so it was decided to let the Kents return for their Eve dinner, but all would gather at the Kents for Christmas dinner, per Martha’s firm insistence; no one declined.

Mrs. Hemes, a local woman who accepted his offer to work the holiday made a delicious dinner and had overseen Lex’s ‘shoppers’ into a secure room, to leave their items. Lex was very pleased by not only her cooking and great attitude, but warm personality with the children. Since she would be taking Christmas day off, and made plenty to be easily heated up, Lex saw her out and handed her an envelope with her bonus and a contract should she be interested in working for him full or part-time.

By ten PM, the children were all wound down and even though excited about Christmas, the day had worn them out. Lex oversaw personally their getting ready for bed and tucked them in. By eleven, he went to his own room shortly after and got changed into his own pajamas, slippers and robe, before heading downstairs. He had arranged it with Clark to be back by Midnight. Lex headed to the secure room on the first floor and unlocked it, leaving the com. system on to keep an ear out for the children. He was pleased to see everything had already been wrapped, tagged and sorted. He carefully pulled out the Kents’ items and placed them in the study. He then went to his desk and pulled out a tiny wrapped box he had purchased previously for Clark and added to the semi-small pile. He then found a blank Christmas card among the items he kept should they be needed for other people and other holidays and sat at his desk and filled it out. He took his time, daring to explain his feelings as best he could to Clark, but kept getting lost in thought about the small kiss they shared under the mistletoe. He recalled that it was Clark that had pointed it out and insisted it was tradition and before Lex could even attempt to talk his way out of it, Clark had kissed him…on the lips.

Of course, Ryan made barfing noises, Sissy and Chrissy giggled, Sara blushed and Eric rolled his eyes. Martha just beamed, shaking her head and went back to decorating as if this was an everyday event. It was this action overall that gave Lex the courage to try and explain how he had always felt for Clark. He figured if Clark opened the card and didn’t respond, he could just let it go, but if he did…well, Lex was not going to think about it, good or bad.

Soon there was a soft knock on the door, and Lex saw it was midnight. He sealed his card and left it addressed to Clark with his stuff. Lex opened the door and grinned, Clark was dressed like Santa. “Nice outfit…steal that on the way over?” he teased.

“Naw, I have an honorary membership,” Clark teased back. “Nice jammies.”

“Thank you; they’re all the rage for midnight excursions.”

“I bet,” Clark chuckled softly. “I take it they’re asleep.

“Yes, they were worn out, but I suspect they will be up early anyway,” Lex beamed, as he led Clark into the Study. “Here you go, might have to make a second trip,” he grinned.

Clark shook his head, “Well, this is your idea of small, I guess.”

“Yes it is. I was tempted to buy your father a new tractor…”

“Oh, that would have gone over like a heart attack,” Clark shook his head.

“I figured, so I got him a small remote controlled one,” Lex teased.

“You didn’t?”

“I did.”

They both laughed.

“Okay, be back in a few moments. Have to go a bit slower or the wrapping will tear,” Clark said, lifting Martha’s new sewing machine and a dozen other smaller items and disappeared. It did take Clark two trips, but soon it was done. “Done and done, dad will sure be surprised, though I switched some tags to simply say Santa, I hope that’s okay?”

Lex chuckled, “That’s fine.”

“So, let me help you get the kids,” Clark said and followed Lex to where their stuff was kept. Lex grabbed a few semi-small boxes and headed to the study and wasn’t surprised to see Clark had everything but the items he carried already there.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m tuckered out,” Lex teased.

“You going to be okay?” Clark asked, only a tiny bit concerned showing.

“I’m going to be fine and everything is great. Ms. Hemes left plenty of food to be heated up and we’ll be there by two O’clock, as per orders,” he grinned.

“Great,” Clark said then looked a bit shy. “Um…about earlier, the…um kiss, I ah, didn’t offend you did I?”

Lex smiled and walked a few steps with Clark then pointed up; they were once more under the mistletoe, and this time Lex leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Not even close,” he said softly.

Clark beamed like a dozen Christmas trees. “Goodnight, Merry Christmas,” he said then zipped away.

Lex sighed, feeling good and turned out all the lights but those for the tree and headed up not noticing the extra gifts Clark had speeded inside; it was going to be one heck of a Christmas.

*******

**_ Christmas Day _ **

Clark’s mother was in seventh heaven, she was beyond thrilled to not only get the coat she longed for, but the sewing machine. Clark was glad he had been given a new camera already loaded with film (a small note to open first before anyone else did in the morning) and was able to catch it all on film. His dad’s face was priceless when he saw her read the card from him, then opened and saw the new oak table sewing machine. It wasn’t hard for his dad to figure out who was partly behind it when the coat’s tag said from Lex. But Clark knew that his father wouldn’t say a thing, for his wife was beyond happy and showing it.

Pictures of his family on Christmas morning was something he knew he’d treasure, but now it was time to help clean up the living room for they were going to have to shift things around and bring out the kitchen table and the slates to enlarge it for dinner. Once Clark had the trash bagged up he headed to the barn to take care of the animals to allow his dad to have the day off. It was here that he opened the card per Lex’s instructions; open when alone.

_Clark,_

_I looked up the tradition of sharing a kiss under the mistletoe and discovered that a chaste kiss upon the cheek is acceptable; thus knowing you gave me a regular kiss has given me the courage to speak up as it were._

_I have always had very deep feelings for your, Clark, even if you were too young for me when we first met. For the longest time I must confess to hoping that someday you might even return those feelings, but gave up hope when things began to fall apart between us._

_I must also confess that your kiss has once more stirred that hope once again. If by chance you do have similar feelings for me, and may perhaps wish to pursue something more, let me know when and if only you are sure; for not even friends is a simple affair with me being who I am._

_However, if I have overstepped my thinking in this matter, than I apologize and hope I have not offended you, and you will consider remaining friends._

_Either way, I await your reply,_

_Sincerely,_

_Lex._

Clark felt his heart beat a million miles per second at that moment. The words, ‘ _LEX WANTED MORE!_ ’ went through his brain like a one of those digital signs on a permanent loop. It took Clark several minutes to realize he was jumping up and down with joy, by the sounds of the disturbed barn animals. Trying to compose himself, he zipped around and fed the animals and watered them, and took care of the essentials and stopped in the middle of the barn, grinning ear-to-ear. Clark realized that as much as he wanted to zip over to the manor he’d just have to wait until later today when they arrive for dinner.

Clark looked at his watch and pouted, for it was only coming up ten in the morning. Four hours was going to kill him! Needing a distraction, Clark decided to check on things with Lex, just not go inside…X-ray vision had its perks.

Moments later, after dashing outside the manor, out of sight of security cameras, which he’d learned to avoid, he peered inside and smiled. Lex appeared happy! From what Clark could tell, the kids must have been up early like his own family, as there were no more gifts under the tree, and seeing as how they were all still in robes and slippers, probably either just finished cleaning up or perhaps had taken a nap. Either way, Lex had them all at the dinning table, and he was serving breakfast; still in his robe and slippers, everyone grinning with delight. Clark’s heart melted at the sight, for it had been ages since he’d seen Lex smile so and look so relaxed and happy. “I’m an idiot,” he said to himself, realizing how much they put each other through when it was so not necessary. Sure they still had things to work out, but Clark held the card Lex had gave him in the inside pocket of his jacket, and knew they could. Clark watched for a little longer wishing his camera (from Lex) could penetrate walls like his vision, for he’d love to have pictures of this moment. Clark then smirked…cameras…security cameras! Clark knew what he’d be doing later tonight.

*****

It was 1:15pm as Lex checked the time on his cellphone. He’d sent the children upstairs to get dressed, all having new clothes with new winter accessories to choose from. Lex was a bit tired from having to get up around six AM in the morning, but he found he couldn’t regret it. Sara and Eric kept the younger two from tearing downstairs, knowing they needed Lex to be with them. Lex was glad he was of the mind to grab his cell to use the camera feature; he scrolled through those pictures now as he sat on his bed, a cup of coffee on the nightstand and smiled.

There was a knock on his door. “Come in,” he called out.

“Mr. Lex,” Sissy said, still in her nightgown. “Which one should I wear?” she asked, holding up two lovely dresses: one a lovely baby blue with various colored flowers and the other the yellow sundress her sister made her.

“They are both lovely,” Lex said. “But it’s really cold out and both of those are for when it gets warmer. What about that red and white one, it’s made to be worn in winter?”

“Oh, it’s so pretty, I’m afraid I’ll get it dirty,” Sissy said with concern.

Lex smiled warmly. “Don’t worry about it, it can be cleaned, I promise. Go wear that one and tell the others to wear their holiday clothes too, okay?”

“Okay,” Sissy said and dashed out, leaving the door open.

Lex chuckled to himself and got up to close and lock the door as he too was getting dressed and didn’t need anyone coming in suddenly.

Lex chose a pair of warm, black wool pants and the new dark lavender pullover he’d gotten from Clark. After getting socks and shoes on, he made sure to grab the scarf Martha made all those years ago for him. Once dressed, he placed the few other items he got aside: Picture cards of the children individually with Santa from their mall trip, a dated Christmas tree ornamented in the shape of a winter cabin from Eric, a small musical snow-globe that played jingle-bells from Sara, a box of various jelly beans from Ryan and a tiny purple bunny from Sissy, and of course picture frames from Martha (now knowing why.) and a tie that the tag said Jonathan, but Lex knew better.

Lex exited his bedroom and went to check on the children. He knocked on their doors and waited for permission to enter. Eric was ready, Ryan almost as he was fussing with his tie for his outfit; both boys looked like young gentlemen. “Need help?”

“Why do I have to wear this…this neck choker?” Ryan whined.

Eric shook his head. “I told you, it’s part of the suit and we’re all dressing up to go to dinner at Mrs. Kent’s place.”

“Lex,” Ryan whined again.

Lex moved to the youngest boy and crouched down and began fixing the tie; lessons on how to do it could wait. “You look very handsome in your suit and you said you wanted to make a good impression on Mrs. Kent. This will do it.”

“But you’re not wearing one,” Ryan complained once it was finished.

“That’s because I’m wearing the shirt Clark gave me and a tie just would not be appropriate. Plus, I wear one, five to six days out of the week normally and you don’t. Since this is a special occasion, I dress down and you dress up, okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” Ryan sighed.

“I’ll make you a deal, once dinner is over, you can remove the tie. Just be sure to give it to me, so it doesn’t get lost.” Lex said once he stood up.

“Alright!” Ryan grinned and raced out of the room.

Lex and Eric shared a look and then laughed. “I’m going to check on the girls. Meet you down stairs,” he said before leaving.

Lex then knocked on the girls’ door, but was told to wait a moment, so he did. Once the door was opened by Sissy, Lex felt his smile grow. “You two look like true princesses,” he said, seeing both girls in their holiday dresses or white and red, made from fine silk and velvet, and wearing their tiaras.

“I kind of feel like once,” Sara said, a small blush to her cheek.

“I’m a Princess,” Sissy said twirling in her dress.

“You both deserve it,” Lex grinned. “So, ready to go?”

With that, Lex and the girls headed downstairs and met the boys, Ryan and Sissy attempting to tease each other, but a firm look from Lex put a stop to it. They grabbed coats, hats, scarfs and in the girls’ case, winter boots to go over their nice shoes and headed to the garage. Lex had the Mercedes Benz set up for the younger children, with Sara in between, while Eric sat up front with Lex. Mercy and Hope were to have the day off per Lex’s instructions and have their own celebration however they saw fit.

Lex and the children arrived at the farmhouse. They were welcomed by a very happy Mrs. Kent, who greeted them all with warm hugs and a kiss to the cheek. The younger children joining Chrissy in her room, going over her new toys, while Lex, Eric and Sara helped Clark and Martha out in the kitchen; Jonathon smiled most of the time watching football. Soon, dinner was served and it reminded Lex of one of those Hollywood moments out of those wholesome films he used to watch, but instead of feeling cynical over it, he felted warmed. He hoped there would be more like this in his future and not another three years or more in between.

After dinner, desert postponed due to how much food was served during the meal, Lex got one tie from both Ryan and Eric, and all the children were out front playing in the snow; Martha insisted no one was to help with clean-up…that was Jonathon’s gift to her.

Lex was asked by Clark to join him at his ‘Fortress of Solitude’ in the barn, and Lex found he was rather nervous. Had Clark read the card yet? Was he going to reject him or could he…he couldn’t think on that at the moment. Lex felt a bit more relaxed upon Clark taking his hand once inside and rushed them up the stairs.

“Clark?” Lex asked, not able to keep the hopeful smile from his face.

“I read your card, and I’ve been on pins and needles for the last five hours, I couldn’t wait any more,” Clark gasped, and before another word was spoken, Clark was kissing Lex like there would be no tomorrow…Lex was not complaining.

After an indistinguishable amount of time, they parted, both panting from their kissing session and somehow seated on the old couch. “So, does this mean you just want to be friends?” Lex teased.

Clark laughed. “I know we’ve been through a lot, but it’s given me time to not only get my head straight over being who and what I am, but helped me to understand my feelings. I’ve always been drawn to you from the start too. Just, too naive, to understand it, and then too…whatever, to acknowledge it, then too hurt, thinking you were my enemy…but it never went away,” Clark told him, his green eyes shining with hope and joy. “I really want this to work.”

“Me too,” Lex whispered and kissed Clark again. Sadly it was not meant to last as Ryan’s voice echoed inside the barn.

“Mr. Lex, Mr. Clark!”

Lex and Clark straighten themselves up as best they could. “Up here,” Lex called out, standing to meet Ryan at the top of the stairs. “Is something wrong?” Lex asked.

“Naw, Sissy is just being a baby, but Mrs. Kent said to get you anyway.”

Lex felt his heart clench. “What happened?” he asked as he started down the stairs.

“She slipped and fell,” Ryan said casually, walking down the stairs with Clark as Lex was pulling ahead, picking up speed, from his concern.

“We should go and make sure your sister is alright,” Clark advised, as Lex pulled away and couldn’t hear them anymore. He hurried into the house and heard Sissy was still crying from the upstairs bathroom.

Jonathon was about to speak, but Lex ignored him and rushed up the stairs and to the open bathroom door. He saw Martha was cleaning a nasty scrap on her knee and her ankle was wrapped in an ace bandage. He moved and knelt next to her and hugged her. “I’m here, Sissy,” he said and was glad she hugged him back. “It’ll be all right,” he said, rubbing her back and soothing her. After a long few minutes, he turned to look at Martha. “Do we need a doctor?”

Martha shook her head. “No, she fell and scraped her knee and sprained her ankle, some ice and resting it for a few days she’ll be fine,” she said with a mother’s confidence.

“I…I…ruined…it,” Sissy cried, pointing to the large rip in her new dress.

Lex shifted and took a clean washcloth and ran some warm water over it, then gently washed her tears from her face. “It’s okay, we’ll get you a new one,” he said softly.

“But…it was…from Santa,” Sissy cried.

“Well, good thing I know how to reach him,” Lex smiled, still gently wiping her face.

“You do?” Sissy asked, the surprise of this information, stalling her tears.

“I do,” Lex said and turned to Martha. “Isn’t that right?” he asked her.

Martha was already grinning warmly at them, and simply nodded. “Lex can take care of it, don’t worry,” she said.

“Okay,” Sissy said and laid her head on Lex’s shoulder. “I don’t feel so good.”

“She can laydown in Chrissy’s room and rest,” Martha said.

“But what about desert?” Sissy said from Lex’s arms, Lex having picked her up and was now holding her, careful of her knee and ankle.

“Don’t worry, we’ll save you plenty,” Lex promised and followed Martha to the littlest Kent’s room. He laid Sissy down upon Chrissy’s bed and got the extra quilt that was at the foot and covered her up.

“I’ll get her some Tylenol and some water along with some ice for her ankle,” Martha said and stepped from the room.

Lex spotted a regular chair and pulled it next to the bed. “Want me to read to you while we wait for Martha?”

Sissy just nodded, and Lex reached over and pulled a large book of fairytales from Chrissy’s shelf and began to read. Martha arrived back with Clark, pain reliever, water and ice pack in hand. The young girl was pampered a bit, read to by Lex and soon asleep.

“You sure she doesn’t need a doctor?” Lex asked Martha as they headed back down stairs.

“I’m sure,” Martha smiled, and patted Lex’s shoulder. “Use an ice pack for an hour, then heat, then rest, and then repeat for the rest of the day. Keep her off of it for a couple of days and she’ll be running around like it never happened before you know it.

Lex nodded, glad Martha had been there, for he’d have had a doctor come out for sure. Downstairs he found Ryan and Chrissy eating pie with whipped cream, everyone else, waiting for news.

“She’s fine,” Lex said, knowing that Martha had already shared this with them. “She’s sleeping,” he added.

“It was my fault,” Eric said softly. “I shouldn’t have thrown that snowball so hard.”

“No, it was mine, I shouldn’t have let her out without her snow boots,” Sara insisted.

“It was an accident,” Lex interjected, moving to give both older kids a soft hug. “Accidents will happen, we learn from them and we move on. Now, I don’t know about you two, but I smell my favorite pie and I’m going to have a piece.” Lex said, knowing he would have to lead by example.

“Yes, please,” Sara said with a small but sincere smile.

“With whipped cream,” Eric almost moaned.

“Come on, I’ll get it,” Clark said, volunteering to get the children their pie, Martha already in the kitchen doing who knows what.

“I want to talk to you,” Jonathon said, his look not too grim but not smiling either.

“Very well,” Lex said and both grabbed a coat and went outside on the porch. “How can I help you, Mr. Kent?”

“That was kind of a dirty trick, with having Clark switch the gifts like that,” Jonathon said.

“No it wasn’t,” Lex replied, not going to feel guilty for making that amazing woman happy. “It was the best way to assure she got what she wanted and not make you look bad. If you had seen her face, you’d have strived to have gotten that for her rather then the coat. This I have no doubt. Plus, it was my way of showing I didn’t want to insult or disrespect you.”

Jonathon was silent as he looked at Lex, and then nodded. “Thank you,” he finally said, his expression unsure but resigned. “Also, thank you for the tractor…”

“You’re welcome,” Lex replied.

After a long moment of silence, “Is there anything else?” Lex asked.

“You’re good with them,” Jonathon said.

“Excuse me?” Lex asked, not following.

“The children, you’re good with them.” Jonathon said, and then headed back inside, Lex following, puzzled but pleased. He was greeted by Clark with a large slice of Apple sour cream and walnut pie, with globs of whipped cream. Lex grinned and shook his head at Clark, but knew that today was still going to be a good one. As he took the plate of pie and sat down at the table with the others, where Martha placed a cup of coffee in front of him, he thanked her then pulled out his cell. Santa had a dress to deliver tonight.

** Chapter  ** ** Eight **

_December 26 th thru January 5th _

Ms. Hemes had arrived early so everyone woke to a wonderful smell lofting from the kitchen. Lex was a bit surprised to find the children were already dressed and waiting for him at the breakfast table, enjoying pancakes, bacon and or sausage and some fruit. Lex took a seat at the head of the table and was presented a fresh cup of coffee and a three stack set of pancakes. “I’ve left the contract you gave me, sir on your desk,” she said in passing back to the kitchen. The day was staring wonderfully it seemed.

Over the next ten days, Lex smiled more, laughed more and simply enjoyed life more than he had all his years, with Clark stopping by often, and he and the children were always up to something; from simple pranks to family styled fun. Sometimes he let Clark take them to visit his parents and Chrissy, allowing Lex time to check in on his company and of course keep his promise of looking for suitable parents…a more difficult task than he imagined.

By the time New Years arrived, all those that mattered in Lex’s life knew he and Clark were now a couple; only Mr. Kent seemed to mind, but it appeared Mrs. Kent had had her say as the older man said nothing in regard to their relationship.

Everything seemed wonderful, even if there were brief moments where Lex had to step in and be the adult as the children were just that and minor fights or incidents occurred. Over all, in Lex’s opinion it was nothing beyond kids being kids, and if he was in doubt, he called Martha who assured him often he was not only right, but doing wonderful with them. So, when midnight of January fourth arrived, Lex found himself in a terrible dilemma.

The children were in their beds, Sissy and Ryan now with their own rooms, per request, but all next to each other and still near him. Lex was at his desk looking down at four files…each one a perspective family for the children. Each had a potential mother and father, a large house, funds and financial security to handle a large family; good background and health and all the little details Lex could think would be good for the children. But which one?

A soft snick sound and a light breeze told Lex, Clark had just arrived from the city, having to return back to school and work. “Hey,” he greeted, somewhat distractedly.

“Hey,” Clark said, giving Lex a soft kiss on the cheek. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Lex looked up at Clark, his eyes shadowed with worry and something else. “Tomorrow’s the fifth.”

“Ah, decision time,” Clark said. Then in a blur of motion, Clark was in the chair and Lex was on his lap. “Tell me,” he simply said to Lex.

Lex then went on to tell Clark about each family, what he perceived each’s pros and cons overall. “…And there you have it.”

Clark nodded, and then gently hugged Lex. “Do me a favor,” he then asked.

“Of course, just name it,” Lex replied softly, resting his head on Clark’s shoulder, something he never thought he’d ever be able to do.

“Close your eyes, and just feel for a moment.”

Lex followed suit, trusting Clark implicitly.

“Now, I’m going to ask you some questions, don’t think about them, just answer from your heart, okay?”

Lex sighed. “Okay.”

“Is apple sour cream and walnut pie your favorite?”

“Yes,” Lex said with a soft smile.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Lex said with a huge smile.

“Do you want to keep the children?”

“Ye…” Lex opened his eyes and looked at Clark. “Yes,” he said after a long moment. “But, I’m only twenty-six…they asked for a mother and a father and…”

Clark wisely silenced Lex with a gentle but loving kiss. “Talk to them,” he said afterwards. “It’s their life…”

“But they’re kids, and there is so much to consider,” Lex protested.

“You once told me your father never once asked you what you wanted, or even took your thoughts or opinions into account, don’t make the same mistake, and talk to them.”

Lex sighed, and nodded. “Hey how did you get so wise all of a sudden?” he asked.

Clark smirked, “Not so sudden, or I’d have been here with you years ago, plus, I had Martha Kent as a mother.”

“Point,” Lex beamed and then yawned.

In moments Lex found himself dressed for bed and standing in his bathroom, Clark in his own pajamas which he kept with some clothes and a hidden suit if needed. They quickly brushed their teeth; got into bed, shared some kisses and both fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

********

Since the children were too young overall to know of Clark’s secret identity, their routine become that of Clark leaving very early in the morning to head back to the city to get ready for school and or work, when he was scheduled. Lex was pleasantly surprised to see Clark still in bed with him upon awaking. “Hey,” he greeted and was greeted in return with a loving but chaste kiss.

“Morning,” Clark beamed. “I only have one class today and I’m ahead, so I decided I was needed here most. Besides, not often I get to go to sleep and wake with you,” he beamed lovingly.

Lex grinned and then gave Clark another chaste kiss, but his eye’s caught the time and gave a soft groan, “the children will be up soon.”

“True, but we’ll have the day together.”

Lex and Clark tended their morning absolutions and got dressed, again Clark leaving items of clothing if needed, along with a small addition to his wardrobe per Lex, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

“Clark!” the children greeted warmly, getting hugs from all but Eric, who thought himself too big for such things. Then the three hugged Lex as well before taking a seat for breakfast was being served.

“Oh, Mr. Kent, I didn’t know you were here,” Ms. Hemes said in a way of apologizing for not having a place set for him.

“No worries, I got in very late last night,” Clark smiled easily.

“Let me just get you set up,” Ms. Hemes said and hurried to do just that, ignoring Clark’s protest he could do it himself.

Soon breakfast was served, fresh Belgian waffles with three kinds of syrup and three kinds of fruit and some whipped cream to choose from. Lex had his standard one, Clark his standard six and the children varied. Upon being finished, Lex having made it a standard practice, that outside of a dinner party, they were to gather the dishes and help Ms. Hemes with clean-up.

Lex was nervous, but he called the children to his study when they were finished, having them all take a seat, him in his chair across from them, while Clark just stood to his right. “As you may know, though today is the first day back to school, I figured to keep you here, since I’ve a promise to keep. That of course is what I wish to talk to you about.”

“You found us a place?” Eric asked, his expression tight, some insecurities lingering even after this short of time together.

“I have five options for you,” Lex replied, moving to gather the four files of the couples he had chosen and placed them on the coffee table before the children. “Each folder had all the information on the couples I’ve selected for you to go through. I of course, can arrange a meeting with any or all of them…”

“Mr. Lex,” Sara politely interrupted. “There are only four folders, you said five options?”

“Oh um,” Lex hesitated, and then looked up at Clark who nodded back with encouragement and a warm smile. Lex then turned back to the children, resisting wanting to wring his hands with anxiousness. “Well, I found four couples that suited, but as for a fifth option, well…I was…am placing it as an option…”

“Lex,” Clark chided for he could see Lex was petering out.

Lex cleared his throat. “I was wondering of you would want to be…my children…” Lex didn’t get a chance to finish as he was bombarded by four children hugging him for dear life and expressing joy, seemed he had his answer.

 

**Twenty Years later…**

It was once again Christmas time, but unlike twenty years ago, the manor was decorated from top to bottom, along the drive from the gate, including the gate and the outer wall; per standing orders from Lex. But this Christmas was the twentieth anniversary of meeting the children that changed Lex’s life for the better.

The adoption took some time, but Lex had more wealth and resources to combat a stubborn case worker or two, especially with the help of Martha Kent. But sure enough the adoption went through and Lex was overjoyed when the children agreed to take his last name, thus the Luthor family of one (Lionel never counted) became a family of five. Of course, Clark was always there, but he and Lex were taking their time to make sure things were not only good between them but solid. It would be five years later Lex proposed and Clark accepted, getting married on the Children’s’ fifth anniversary Christmas, per their standing request.

Inside was just as festive as the outside, an ten foot tree stood in it’s place of honor filled with gifts underneath, while Clark speeded about to make sure all was acceptable, then dashed out to make sure all was quiet as Superman, before once more standing beside Lex, who was dressed in his holiday attire; A white cashmere sweater, soft black jeans and black leather shoes. Lex made it a point that he dressed down while others had to dress up, so Clark was wearing a forest green dress shirt and a holiday tie, black slacks and black leather shoes, playing with the tie as he did every year.

“I still don’t understand why I have to dress up? I wear a suit to the office just like you do.” He whined.

“But unlike me, I wear one five days a week, 52 weeks a year, as you only go into the office perhaps once a week…the math is in my favor,” Lex grinned.

“But you’re not even CEO anymore, just one of the directors,” Clark whined. “You don’t have to go into the office five times a week.”

Lex smirked. “Perhaps, but I do have duties as one of the directors and what am I supposed to do when your out and about playing Superman?”

“Playing?” Clark asked, pretending to be insulted, for this was a common banter between them.

“Yes, playing, now hush, the children are here,” Lex said, having heard several cars arriving and moved to open the front door to greet his family.

The first to arrive was Eric, now 32yrs of age and his wife Angie. Moments later, Lex was bombarded with shouts of “Grampa!” by his eldest son’s two kids; Mark seven and Tina five, trotting quickly behind her brother.

“I’m only forty-six, why does that make me sound so much older?” Lex mumbled to Clark who only laughed and picked up Mark, while Lex easily grabbed up Tina and gave her a big kiss. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Dads,” Eric beamed, hugging Angie to his side, both beaming with pride and joy.

Lex shifted Tina to his hip, gave Mark a kiss on his hair and then moved to hug both son and daughter-in-law. “How’s work?” he asked.

“You mean his Forest Rangering or his woodcarving?” Angie asked, a spark of mischief in her eyes as was usual.

“Either or,” Clark said warmly, also greeting the two.

“Both are doing well, especially since the new road has opened that runs past the house,” Eric replied.

“Thank you again for upgrading that old cabin for us, Lex. It’s meant the world to both of us to be able to live there year round with the children,” Angie gushed with thanks.

“Please, only made sense since it meant so much to Eric and you, besides, couldn’t let that old place go, it’s where everything good in my life started,” Lex beamed back. Then since Tina was fusing to get down he let her. “Remember, no opening gifts until everyone is here, okay?”

“Okay,” Tina said moving to stare at the tree, her brother with her to keep her out of trouble.

“Well, let’s see who’s next in the family to arrive,” Lex said, seeing the second car, just unloading its passengers.

The large SUV-mini Van addition revealed a large portion in one chunk as he spotted Mr. & Mrs. Kent, their daughter Chrissy (his sister-in-law & daughter-in-law) his son Ryan and their four kids, two of which are twins.

“Mom, Dad,” Clark beamed and headed outside to intercept them with warm hugs. Lex gave his greetings as well, pleased that Jonathan had finally, finally after fifteen years of marriage had accepted he was worthy. Of course by that time, Lex couldn’t care less; he had his family whose opinion was the only ones that mattered.

Lex went to greet his youngest son, “How is my electronic expert?” he teased, for Ryan had started early to show interest in video games and how their consoles worked, now ran his own lucrative business as a expert consultant. Somewhere along the way he and Christine, still known as Chrissy, went from friends, to sweethearts to married with four kids; her now running the Kent farm.

“Wonderful, but of need of an extra hand,” Ryan said, handing Lex their oldest daughter, Lillian age five, while Ryan then helped four year old Thomas out of his car seat. Chrissy was helping their twins age two, Kelly and Kimmy out.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Lex greeted her, a soft kiss to her cheek, before she ducked down to his shoulder and a thumb to her mouth. “How is my –in-law doing?” he teased since Chrissy was both sister and daughter.

“Tired, who knew twins were so exhausting,” she huffed.

“Grampa!” Thomas shouted now free from his seat, and hugging Lex’s leg tightly.

“Hey sis,” Clark greeted, taking one of the twins so she had only one to hold.

“Just ‘Super’,” she teased, as often as she could.

“Let’s get inside, it’s still snowing,” Lex said, ushering the kids inside, limping along with a laughing four year old to his leg.

They were barely inside when a limo arrived through the gates. Lex placed Lillian down and Clark had grabbed Thomas up into the air, making him squeal, while Ryan and Chrissy headed further inside the warm house to greet the others.

Lex stood in the door this time, wanting to keep warm, the heavy snow mixed with the wind this year, meant a very white Christmas, but a cold one at that. Seeing the passenger exit, he beamed. “Well, if it’s not the CEO of Luthor Enterprises?” he teased, having changed the name many years ago when he realized he had heirs to consider.

“You know, Dad, that’s getting a bit old,” Christine (Sissy) replied, looking like the top CEO of a multi-billion dollar company she was.

“Nah,” Lex teased and then hugged her tightly. Lex never forced his children to take an interest in business or ‘the business’, and was more than pleased when not only did his youngest take an interest, she surprised him greatly by her aptitude and skill, making her one of the youngest (only 26) and top CEO’s in the country. Many called it nepotism, but Lex was never one to play favorites, (especially if it would hurt those he cared about) and allowed Christine (Sissy) to earn her way to the chair.

“So,” Lex said, leaning back, seeing the limo pull off. “No boyfriend or girlfriend this year?”

“Dad, please, who has time. Besides, you know I have my eye on Greg Winters of W.I.T. Networks, and as a Luthor, we never settle for anything but the best.” She grinned knowingly at him.

“Oh boy, I raised a snob,” Lex groaned in a teasing manner, then hugged his youngest and walked with her inside.

“Is everyone here?” Christine asked.

“Nope, just waiting for the stragglers,” he smiled.

“Sissy!” Clark shouted as did everyone else capable, all knowing Christine had outgrown that name, and all laughed as she winched.

“I’m going to get you all for that, just you wait,” she growled, but the smile in her eyes belayed any true concern.

“Can we open them now, Grampa?” Thomas, Tina and Mark asked as one.

“Sorry, no can do, we have to wait until all is here, remember?”

“Dad…” Christine said quietly, “How are we…you know?”

“Faith my darling daughter, have faith,” Lex teased.

By the time everyone’s coats were hung up, and drinks or drink boxes were handed out, the sound of one more car arriving was heard.

“I’ll get it,” Clark said, seeing Lex was in essence holding court with his family all about, the kids itching to open the gifts.

Not long after a tall man, two inches more than Clark, with sandy brown hair came in with three children in tow and Clark. “Grampa!” two of the three shouted and rushed Lex, who got a lap full of both of them.

“Whoa, Alex, you are getting bigger every time I see you,” Lex teased his grandson Alexander age six. “And you as well Jon,” his other age four. After hugs were given out, he set them down and moved to greet the man and his granddaughter Martha age two. “Edward,” he greeted warmly.

“Lex,” the man said, handing over the littler girl who went easily enough and hugged Lex tightly. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Beyond my pleasure,” Lex said, and then turned to face his family.

“Now if everyone would come with me, I have a surprise for you,” he beamed and walked with Clark who had several of the older kids handing off him; the adults present knowing his true identity having no worries.

The large group moved throughout the manor to the viewing room, where the family could watch TV, movies or other media upon the wall-to-wall screen. He seated the new arrivals in front, allowing the others to seat themselves. He moved to a console and used headset with microphone to speak with someone. “Okay, I need you to all take a seat,” he said, then waited for everyone to get quiet. “Luthor family and friends,” he grinned, “I present to you…” he threw a few switches allowing the screen to begin to activate. “DR. Sara Luthor-Simmons, live from the Space shuttle Atlantis.” Lex hit a final button and the screen showed his oldest daughter floating before the camera.

“Merry Christmas!” Sara shouted, able to see them in a monitor nearby.

“Mommy!” all three of the newcomers shouted.

“Oh, my babies, I wish I could be there with you,” Sara said, exchanging a look with her husband, Edward Simmons, Mission Control Director.

“Not your fault the landing window was closed due to unforeseen hurricane activity,” Edward called out.

“I could have gotten them down,” Clark murmured to Lex as he came to stand by him allowing the others to have their moment with Sara.

“Superman can’t be seen playing favorites and it wasn’t an emergency. She’s a qualified PhD, MD astronaut, and you know without a doubt, if there was an inkling of trouble, your ass would be up there lickety-split.”

“My, your language is getting sloppy in your old age,” Clark teased, knowing it was the other way around. “You said ass, with the grandkids just five feet away!” Clark mock-gasped.

“Stuff it,” Lex smirked.

Sara unfortunately was only able to stay for half an hour, due to the weather and earth rotation. She said her goodbyes to everyone, leaving her husband for last, Lex and Clark taking the kids to open gifts giving them some privacy. Soon enough, everyone was happily seated, the children on the floor or by their parents as Clark, still a kid at heart, played Santa.

Lex let his eyes roam over his family…HIS Family! He still couldn’t believe how his life had changed; sure there were ups and downs with the kids and Clark, not to mention the surprise villain who thought for a second they could mess with his family. But through it all, they stayed together; growing stronger in their bonds.

Lex was stirred from his thoughts by Mark, his eldest and first grandchild climbing on his lap, an adventure book in his hand, presumably going to ask Lex to read to them; he’d finally learned how to do voices with Clark’s help. “Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?” Lex asked.

“Yes,” the boy said with enthusiasm. “I even got the Superman action figure I wanted and a signed picture!”

Lex gave a short glance to Clark who only shrugged, as he continued to hand out gifts; both remembering to keep it in moderation per the Rules by Marth Kent. “I’m very happy for you,” Lex replied sincerely.

“Grampa?”

“Yes?”

“What did you ask Santa for Christmas?”

Lex smiled wide and replied, “Nothing.”

Young eyes wend wide. “Nothing?”

“Nope, I already have everything I want…and more,” he replied, hugging his grandson, his eyes drinking in his blessings, even the one who couldn’t be there.

They say Lex’s heart grew three sizes that day; but seeing it was so big already, it was probably a myth.

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! (2016-2017)_

 


End file.
